Inseminación
by AglaiaAdrienne
Summary: Él no quería hijos, mas un accidente le hará cambiar de opinión. Ella no recordaba al desconocido que decía ser su prometido, ni haber concebido al bebé que llebaba en su vientre. Ambos buscarán conservar lo que les pertenece, ¿entrando en juego el amor? AU VxB
1. Prólogo

**Inseminación es mi primer Fanfic VeguBul, una historia de amor e intriga.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

—No, ya te dije que no quiero hijos.—Afirmó Vegeta levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la camisa—. No me casaré si insistes en tenerlos.

—Pero... Vegeta... No puedes cancelar nuestro compromiso ¡Nos casaremos en una semana!.— Exclamó Seripa hecha una furia. Vegeta la miró y resopló.

—Entonces, es mejor que te despidas de tus locos deseos maternos.—Le espetó con hastio.

—Eres... eres... horrible.—Miró los orbes onix y se extremeció de ira.

—Gracias cariño.— Dijo burlón—. Ahora, por favor sal de mi casa que debo que tomar un avión y volar a Sidney.—Ouji se dió la vuelta finalizando la discusión.

Seripa salió dando un portazo que resonó en todo el edificio. Esto no se lo perdonaría nunca. Si no fuera porque su padre necesitaba el dinero que recibiría con esta alianza, rompería el compromiso ese mismo día.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo explicaría el error que cometió si Vegeta no quería ayudarla? Tenía que pensar con rapidez. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la casa de Vegeta.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Estaba cansado. No soportaba la estúpida charla de Seripa. Lo que menos deseaba era casarse con ella, pero era cuestión de honor. Además, sería un matrimonio únicamente de nombre, ya que no pensaba acostarse con ella, para eso tenía a muchas mujeres a sus disposición. Recordó que la azafata se le había insinuado varias veces, Vegeta se excitó de solo pensar en esa hermosa morena de piernas largas.

—Discúlpame — le dijo a Seripa, ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que la mirada de él se posaba en la azafata. Bajó la cabeza y se encogió en el asiento.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Cuando hubieron aterrizado en Sídney, él quiso enviar a Seripa hasta su apartamento, mas ella insistió en acompañarlo. No le quedó otra que aceptar. Su prometida a veces podía ser muy irritante. Le dolió la cabeza al pensarse casado con esa estresante mujer.

Esta era su última oportunidad, pensó Seripa, si no lo hacía su padre se moriría. Tal vez Vegeta no la amaría nunca, pero por lo menos podría sentir culpa del bebé que llevaba en su vientre. O al menos se compadecería de su padre y le permitiría seguir trabajando para él. Estuvo todo el vuelo ideando un plan, pero dudaba que resultara. El gran Vegeta Ouji jamás se dejaría seducir. Vio el auto que se acercaba a ellos y pensó con rapidez, esa podría ser su salvación. Ya no tenía más oportunidad. Sujetó el volante con ambas manos, dio de lleno contra el auto y de pronto todo se obscureció.

No comprendía porqué su prometida había decido acompañarlo, pero ya estaba harto de su comportamiento caprichoso, en cuanto regresa a Dublín, rompería su compromiso con ella, era lo mejor. No quería, esposa o hijos, deseaba disfrutar con cuanta mujer pudiera sin compromisos y si en algún, momento necesitaba un heredero escogería una y lo tendría. Ya había tomado las medidas pertinentes. Giró a ver a su prometida, tenía la mirada fija en el auto que venía a una velocidad de vértigo, de repente su expresión cambió y vio como sujetó con fuerzas el volante-el cual el dirigía. Su mundo se vino abajo en ese momento.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Dedicado a las personas que leyeron mis adaptaciones, gracias por animarme a escribir. No creo ser buena en esto, mas nada pierdo con intentar, ¿verdad? ¡Al menos entretengo!.**

 **Dísculpen cualquier error**


	2. Recuperando lo que es mío

**Capítulo 1**

 **"Recuperando lo que es mío".**

* * *

Paredes blancas, olor a antiseptico, tuvos y vendajes... estaba en un hospital. Entonces recordó. La estúpida de Seripa ocacionó el choque, ¿qué estaba pensando esa imbecil? Trató de moverse, pero no podía. Se fijó en los vendajes que rodeaban su cuerpo, sobre todo su Pelvis. Alargó la mano y apretó un botón para llamar a una enfermera.

—¿Qué me pasó?—Preguntó con voz glacial—. ¿Por qué estoy vendado completamente?— Ella titubeó.

—Tuvo un accidente. Creo que es mejor que hable con el doctor.

—Pues llámelo

—Sí señor Ouji.—La mujer salió tropezando con todo. Él hizo rodar los ojos.

Un hombre de estatura media, con cabello gris y barba, entró minutos después. Llevaba una bata blanca por lo que supuso era el doctor. Lo miró fijamente y con una sonrisa estudiada preguntó:

—¿Tiene alguna duda?

—Quiero saber qué me pasó. Y le exijo que sea directo.—Escupió airado.

—Entiendo.— Dijo en un tono que contradecía sus palabras—.Pero primero voy a examinarlo. Y así lo hizo, examinó sus pupilas, brazos, piernas sobre todo los vendajes de la pelvis.

—Bien, parece que se recuperará con éxito.—Afirmó mientras hacía unas anotaciones—. Para empezar, tuvo un accidente, colisionó contra un auto y en el impacto, se llevó consigo a un par más. No sabíamos quién era usted, ya que llegó inconsiente y sus documentos resultaron destruídos.—Hizo una pausa para estudiar la reacción de su paciente y prosiguió—. Tuve que tomar la responzabilidad de operarlo, ya que había perdido mucha sangre y su estado era critico. Al día siguiente, el caso salió en la prensa, su primo, el señor Son Goku llegó a este hospital y lo identificó como Vegeta Ouji. Lamento decirle que su prometida, la señorita Son Seripa, falleció en el acto.—Lo dijo como alguien acostubrando a que sus pacientes afronten ese tipo de situaciónes. Vegeta Ouji permaneció callado. El doctor continuó—. Ahora pasemos a la parte tecnica. Tuvo una lesión en la parte baja de la pelvis, que tal vez pueda acarriarle problemas futuros...

Vegeta dejó de escuchar al doctor. Seripa había muerto y... estaba embarazada.

"Pero qué zorra, pensó, él le dejó claro que no quería hijos y la muy maldita iba a atraparlo en un matrimonio que no deseaba con un hijo que deseaba menos".

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Mojaba sus pies en la playa, llevaba un vestido azul, a juego con sus ojos y cabello. Sonría a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta. A su lado su novio parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Aunque no se lo dijera, lo conocía lo suficiente como para no detectar los sintomas de problemas. Él se puso en pie y tomando las manos de ella la animó a hacer lo mismo.

—Demos un paseo— murmuró, ella asintió. Caminaron tomados de las manos como hicieran en otras ocaciones. De pronto él dejó de caminar.

—Ya no hay tiempo—afirmó agustiado. Ella se estremeció. Sabía a lo que se refería mas no podía aceptarlo. Guardó silencio y él continuó—. Quiero que cumplas mi más grande deseo. Ante ese comentario ella alzó la vista y fijó sus hermosos ojos color zafiro en los ocuros de su acompañante.

—¿Tu más grande deseo?—Preguntó confusa. Él asintió.

—Quiero un hijo. Sé que no me queda el tiempo suficiente para verlo crecer, acompañarlo a la escuela, enseñarle a ser un hombre o llevarlar al altar en caso de que fuera niña. Tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Es muy difícil cuidar a un hijo sola, pero quiero cumplir mi deseo de tener una familia aunque sea por poco tiempo.—Finalizó bajando la cabeza. Después de un tenso silencio, volvió a alzarla, ella lo miró diciéndole con los ojos que le de tiempo para pensar. Bulma se alejó de él y empezó a caminar por la orilla del mar. No se creía capaz de cumplir lo que pedía, además Yamcha dijo "Más grande deseo", creía-al menos era lo que ansiaba-que ella era lo más importante para su novio, como lo era él para ella. Volvió a mirarlo y comprendió que para un hombre joven, era muy difícil no poder llevar una vida normal. Ella también se sentiría devastada si no pudiera hacer una vida como otras personas. Suspiró con dolor, no quería perderlo. ¿Qué haría sin él? Desde que tenía 8 años, ha sido Milk y Yamcha sus únicas compañías. ¿Podría negarle la oportunidad de ser padre? La respuesta era sencilla. Corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Yamcha, se lanzó a sus brazos y dijo:

—Sí. Tengamos a ese bebé.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Sentado en una silla de ruedas Vegeta esperaba que le dieran el alta. Un mes tuvo que pernacer en el hospital. Se sentía de muy mal humor, su asistente personal no llegaba y deseaba irse en cuanto le dieran su libertad. Había sido una estancia horrible... su primo, Kakarotto-al que todos insistían llamar Goku-había ido a visitarlo varias veces, insistiendo en que cuando saliera fuera directo a su casa para cuidar de él-como si pudiera hacerlo-mas no iba a cometer ese suicidio. Y para colmo tuvo que darle un ascenso al que debió se su suegro, creía que así podía dejar el pasado en paz teniendo el alma tranquila. Se frotó las sienes y suspiró. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Odiaba a la tonta de Seripa por lo que hizo... Seripa... murió llevando a su hijo dentro de ella. Tragó saliva y su corazón se estrujó. Un hijo, el hijo que antes no quería pero que ahora le era muy preciado.

El estúpido de su asistente llegó-como siempre-media hora tarde. Ya le habían dado el alta, por lo que mirándolo con desprecio, señaló la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba y dijo con impaciencia:

—Sácame de aquí imbécil.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Milk, ya me voy.—Le informó Bulma. Milk estaba acostada en el sofá leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio-según parecía-otra vez.— Regresaré justo a tiempo para la comida.

—Bien.— Respondió su amiga y siguió leyendo.

Caminaba por el cesped mientras recordaba lo vivido en los últimos cinco meses. Lamentó el que Yamcha no haya podido cumplir su deseo. Se había sometido a varios intentos de inseminación pero uno a uno fallaron. Y cuando al fin resultó, él ya no estaba para verlo. Se arrodilló para dejarle sobre la tumba No me olvides, sus favoritas. Sintió debilidad, y ya no pudo seguir conteniéndo las lágrimas.

—Yamcha... nuestro bebé será fuerte y obtimista como tú. Me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros.—Antes de morir su novio le dijo que si la inseminación llegara a funcionar, se casara con alguien que la amara y amara a su hijo.

—Promételo Bulma— Le había exigido en su lecho de muerte mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes azules—. Si estás embarazada... —Continuó Yamcha—. ...Quiero que tengas una familia, así me sentiré menos culpabable por haberte pedido algo tan egoísta. ¿Podría hacerlo, encontrar a alguien que la amara a ella y a su pequeño?

Cuando salió del cementerio, unos niños jugaban al beisbol, no prestó mucha atención y siguió su camino. Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba. La pelota golpeó la cabeza de Bulma, quien por el impacto cayó contra un muró quedando inconsciente.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Milk, daba vueltas en el salon de su casa, estaba preocupada por su amiga, se suponía que debía haber llegado hace dos días. Sabía que estaba mal por la muerte de Yamcha, hace 6 semanas atrás. Le dijo que no fuera sola al cementerio, pero estaba muy emocionada porque el deseo más importante de él fue cumplido, lástima que no pudo cumplir los demás. Sonrió al recordar que los tres se conocieron en la casa de acogida cuando ella y Bulma tenían 8 años. Se hicieron amigas de Yamcha ya que las defendía de los abusones, él siempre cuidó de las dos. Con 10 años de edad, Yamcha era un chico alto de cabello negro, guapo y muy fuerte. Nadie se le acercaba. Pensaron que era por miedo, y así era, mas no por miedo a ser golpeados, sino... apartó ese pensamiento. No podía seguir torturándose de esa manera, Yamcha era el mejor amigo que alguna vez tuvo y Bulma... el eterno amor de éste. Dejó de pensar en el pasado, no quería angustiarse mas-si cabía-y llamó a su novio.

—Goku, por favor ayúdame. Bulma no ha regresado desde hace dos días ella nunca me preocuparía así, ¡sé que le pasó algo!

—Tranquila Milk, ahora mismo voy a tu casa.—La calmó Goku aunque también se preocupó. Conocía a la amiga de su novia y sabía que jamás haría algo parecido. Con seguridad le pasó algo.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, pestañó confusa, no sabía qué le pasaba. Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido. Su último recuerdo era que estaba... estaba... ¿Dónde estaba? La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una mujer joven, rubia y de ojos azules. Sonrió amablemente y murmurró:

— Buenos días, ¿cómo se siente hoy? ¿Puede decirme su nombre?—Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero de sus labios no salió palabra. Negó con la cabeza, el movimiento le causó dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente para mitigarlo. La enfermera frunció el seño, y dijo indulgentemente:— No se preocupe, cuando la inflamación baje, recordará todo. Ahora voy a darle un medicamento para el dolor.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?—preguntó ella con voz pastosa. Tenía la gargante reseca.

—Fue un accidente... pero no debe pensar en eso, pronto se pondrá bien. Usted y su bebé.— Ante ese comentario abrió los ojos como platos. La enfermera se dió cuenta de su error y murmurando una disculpa se retiró temiendo una sanción por su imprudencia.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Desde que salió del hospital no dejaba de darle vueltas a una única idea. ¿Tómo la decisión correcta? Creía que sí. Es que desde que supo que su bebé falleció por culpa de la imprudencia de su madre no dejaba de pensar en ello. Quería tener en sus brazos a un hijo, cuidarlo, jugar con él. ¡Y esta vez no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara!. Sonó el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio. No estaba de humor, para conversaciones o negociaciones estúpidas, pero contestó.

—Vegeta Ouji.—Habló tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Señor.. tenemos problemas... —Se escuchó la voz de Nappa.— Er... me temo que inseminaron a la mujer equivocada.— Vegeta se quedó inmovil. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Quién era el diota que confundió a su bebé? Sentía ganas de golpear algo-alguien.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?—Gritó con ira levantándose del sillón de su despacho.—. Averigua quién tiene en su vientre a mi hijo.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

No recordaba nada, el doctor le dijo que posiblemente se debiera a un trauma a causa del choque. Que con tranquilidad y paciencia recordaría todo. Ella no lo creía, hace 2 semanas que despertó en una cama de hospital, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin menoria y... embarazada. No sabía cómo, cuándo o con quién concibió al bebé, pero ya lo amaba. Tenía 8 semanas-según el doctor-y deseaba con todo su corazón tener a su bebé en los brazos. Se imaginaba a un niño caminando a su alrededor, diciéndole mamá, o a una niña de ojos azules y hermosa sonrisa. Ese pensamiento la reconfortó. Posó sus manos en su aún plano vientre y murmurró calidamente

—No importa que no recuerde mi nombre o el de tu papá, siempre te amaré.— Una enfermera entró en la habitación emocionada.

—Señorita Brief.—La joven se extrañó, nunca la habían llamado así. ¿A caso Brief era su nombre? Miró a la chica que la observaba con una luminosa sonrisa.

—Hay alguien que quiere verla.— Antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, una joven morena que parecía de su edad entró hecha un bólido y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que temió le partiera los huesos.

—Bulma, gracias a Dios que estás bien, pensé estabas muerta.—Sollozó la muchacha. Bulma se quedó rígida en su brazos y Milk se apartó.

—¿La conozco?— Preguntó la peliazul.

"Dios, pensó Milk, no era mentira, su amiga tenía amnesia" Recordó lo que le dijo el doctor.

—Escuche con atención señorita Ryan, su amiga tiene amnesia global. No recuerda nada de su vida. Por favor sea prudente y evite darle información que pueda perturbala.

—Oh... lo siento— se le cortaban las parabras al ver a su probre amiga así—. sé que tu memoria está un poco confusa. Soy Milk Ryan, tu amiga y ambas vivimos juntas. ¿Estás lista para regresar a casa?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Así que se llamaba Bulma Brief, hija única del Banquero Hakase Brief y de la cantante Panchy Brief. Por lo visto quedó huerfana cuando tenía 8 años y estuvo en varias casas de acogida hasta que cumplió los 18 y se fue a vivir con mejor su mejor amiga. Su prometido murió hace 2 meses... Vegeta arqueó las sejas, ¿por qué razón acudieron a la inseminación? Había una foto de ellos juntos, estaban sentados en una banca de algún parque de Sídney, él le rodeaba la cintura con las manos y ella tenía las suyas en su cuello. No supo porqué ese hecho le molestó, más no quiso darle importancia. En otra foto salía ella sola. Sonreaía con coquetería a la cámara.

Bulma Brief era una mujer hermosa de 20 años. Tenía ojos azules y curiosamente su cabello era del mismo tono. En ese momento tomó una decisión esperando hacer lo correcto. Alzando el auricular marcó el número directo para comunicarse con su asistente.

—Prepara el avión para Sídney ahora mismo.—Ordenó con urgencia.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Por Dios Bulma, quédate en ese sofá, yo me encargaré de todo. El doctor dijo estrictamente que debías descansar.—Milk resopló por enesima vez. Su amiga perdió los recuerdos pero no sus osbtinación. ¿Es que no podía recostarse y ver la TV. mientras ella hacía la comida? En ese momento sonó el timbre, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta Bulma dió un saltó.

—Voy yo.—Corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió pensando que sería un vendedor, pero en lugar de encontrarse con una persona llevando un maletín lleno de artículos para vender se encontró con alguien que jamás había visto. Era un hombre de ojos y pelo negro, tenía un extraño peinado, lo traía en forma de flama. La estudió con insolencia posando su mirada oscura por demasiado tiempo en el escote de Bulma, quien se ruburizó en intentó cubrirse. Alzó la mirada y el arqueó una seja. Con una irónica sonrisa el extraño dijo:

—Hola. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? A Bulma la voz de ese sujeto le causó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero, tenía una voz fuerte y varoníl. La joven habló tratando de parecer indiferente.

—¿A caso debo hacerlo?

—Bulma quién es?—Preguntó Milk preocupada al notar que no regresaba al salón. Fue hasta la puerta y vió a su amiga hablando con un extraño-un extraño muy guapo—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Vegeta Ouji. Quiero hablar con la señorita pero se niega.—Milk se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez ese hombre era algún conocido de Bulma y ella no lo recordaba.

—¿Puedo hablar primero con usted?—Vegeta frunció el ceño—. Por favor.—Pidió ella.

—Bien, pero le advierto que no tengo mucho tiempo.—Milk asintió.

—Bulma, ¿podrías prepar café para el señor Ouji? Ésta asintió con la cabeza y Milk lo condujo hasta el salón. Vegeta estudió la casa. No era grande pero sí acogedora. Tenía muebles de estilo gregoriano, una amplio salón-grande para la pequeña casa-paredes pintadas en tonos pasteles y... olía a hogar. Todas las paredes estaban rodeadas de fotos, Bulma patinando, bailando, comiendo helado con su amiga y novio. La irritante mujer habló en ese momento interrumpiendo su observación.

—Seré directa— se aclaró la garganta —. mi amiga sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que le ocacionó perdida completa de la memoria... ¿Es usted algún conocido de ella?

¿No recordaba nada? Así que no sabía porqué se inseminó. Ese hecho jugaba a su favor-al menos eso creía-sus abogados le dijeron que debía ser inteligente dadas las circunstancias, Brief había decidido ser madre no vender su vientre, suspiró con cansancio. Tenía que pensar una respuesta con rapidez si quería ganar ventaja con la información obtenida.

Bulma entró en el salón con una bandeja, Vegeta entró en acción, se acercó a ella, colocó el café en la mesita auxiliar e hizo algo que explicaría mejor que con palabras su visita.

Tomó a Bulma de la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. Su boca era suave, dulce y sensual. Bulma se resistió al príncipio, pero el calor subió por su cuerpo haciendo imposible no responder al los impetusos labios de Vegeta. Él la sometió con leves caricias de su boca, cuando sintió su rendición, sonrió internamente y continuó besándola. De pronto Vegeta se vió invadido por la excitación y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven con hambre. Deseó subir su vestido, arrancar su ropa interior y...

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—Exclamó indignada Milk. Vegeta abrió los ojos y se apartó de la fuente de su descontrol con brusquedad, ésta se tambaleó

—Lo siento—murmuró—. He perdido el control.— Por Dios, casi había tomado a una desconocida en el salón de su casa ¡y en público!. Bulma seguía aturdida por el beso mientras Milk exigía explicaciones.

—Dígame ahora mismo quién es usted y qué quiere con mi amiga.—Vegeta rodeó a Bulma de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Soy su prometido. Y vengo a recupar lo que es mío.—Afirmó con arrogancia.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic. Disculpen los errores cometidos.**


	3. Es mi bebé

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **"Es** **mi** **bebé".**

* * *

Bulma parpadeó rapidamente una, dos, tres veces. ¿Qué había dicho ese sujeto? ¡Ella ni siquiera sabía quién era! ¡No podía ser su prometido! Por unos monentos se permitió observar al arrogante desconocido. Tez morena, ojos como el carbón, cuerpo atletico, y unos labios, unos labios que invitaban a ser besados... ¡y ella lo había hecho! Él lo hizo se corrigió. No es que no le haya gustado, para ser sincera consigo misma, le fascinó el beso. Deseó volver a besarlo.

"Por Dios, Bulma qué cosas dices".

Vegeta permanecía sentado en el sofá con una pierna ínsolentemente sobre la mesita de centro. Le divertía la escena. Esa bruja de la amiga de Bulma Brief estaba apunto de echar humo por las orejas. Y Bulma... Era una diosa fogosa encerrada en un cuerpo de mujer recatada, pero él sabía que bajo ese exterior se escondía una fiera que deseaba ser poseída. Y lo haría, después de ese apasionado beso decidió que tenía que probar su exquisito cuerpo. Era el pago por robarle. Se puso rígido.

—Explíquese mejor señor Ouji.—Exigió Milk.

—Yo a usted no le debo explicación alguna.—Se indigno Vegeta. ¿Quién era esa mujer para darle ordenes?

—¿Y a mí tiene algo que decirme señor...?—Bulma titubeó. Su precencia la alteraba.

—Ouji—Escupió Vegeta. Segurantemente olvidó su apellido aproposito se dijo.

—Bien señor Ouji—Lo miró fijamente—.¿Merezco yo su honorable explicación—Preguntó en tono burlón. Vegeta se irritó, esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Qué pensó cuando dijo ser su prometido? Pero no se retractaría ahora. Se puso en pie.

—Primero querida—recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos oscuros y se detuvo en los zafiros de ella —. Este asunto no es de incumbencia de la cacatua de tu amiga—Miró a Milk, ésta iba a replicar. Estaba ofendida por el apelativo. Ese tal Ouji era un hombre horrible. —. Así que no hablaré sino hasta que se marche.— Bulma miró a su amiga suplicante, sabía que estaba dolida, a ella también le molestaron sus palabras, mas deseaba saber qué era lo que se traía entre manos el señor Ouji. A Milk no le quedó más que aceptar y retirarse.

—Si necesitas algo—Dijo Milk preocupada—. Solo da un grito y vendré en seguida.— Bulma sonrió para tranquilizarla, por su parte Vegeta resopló, ¿creía que iba a golpearla?

—¿Y bien?—.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?—Preguntó Vegeta volviendo a sentarse—. Vamos a casarnos, ¿necesitas más explicaciones?

—¡Por supuesto que sí— Exclamó Bulma—. Yo no lo conozco y no puedo casarme con un desconocido.

—¿No me conoces? ¿Entonces cómo concebiste al bebé que llevas en tu seno, mi bebé?

—Eso no es cierto—Afirmó Bulma lívida—. Milk, me dijo que el bebé es de mi novio, él... él— tragó saliva—. Él falleció—Agachó la cabeza.

—¿Así? ¿Y te dijo también que te sometiste a varias pruebas de inseminación y ninguna dió resultado? ¿Que cuando tu novio murió quedaste embarazada? ¿De quién crees que es el bebé? Mío querida, un bebé hecho entre tú y yo.— A Bulma le dió vueltas la cabeza intentó sujetarse del sofá, sus piernas se doblaron, dió un grito ahogado y cayó de bruces al suelo.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos un hombre le tomaba el pulso mientras Milk sollozaba a su lado.

—Haga algo por Dios—Exigía Vegeta dando vueltas—. Ha estado así por mucho tiempo.—Dijo culpable. No debió decirle eso y menos de una manera tan brusca. ¿Y si le pasaba algo al bebé? De ser así nunca se lo perdonaría. El doctor alzó la cabeza y sonrió tranquilizador, cosa que no hizo más que perturbarlo-si podía-aun más.

—No se preocupe señor, su esposa se encuentra bien. ¿Es su primer bebé?— ¿Lo era? Asintió no muy convencido e ignorando lo de "esposa".—. Eso lo explica todo— murmuró el anciano. ¿Explica qué? Quiso preguntar Vegeta, pero la voz de un ángel se lo impidió.

—¿Milk?— Llamó Bulma. Ésta se apresuró a responder.

—Aquí estoy, ¿te sientes bien?— Bulma afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza e intentó incorporarse.

—Es mejor que no se levante señora—Opinó el doctor—. Debe permanecer en reposo por esta noche, su desmayo fue solo por tensión, por lo que mañana podrá seguir con sus actividades regulares.

—¿MAÑANA?—Aulló Vegeta—. ¿Está loco? Debería permanecer así, al menos una semana.—Manifestó irritado. Estaba claro que ese sujeto no sabía nada.

—Dejaré pasar el insulto por esta vez, ya que lo veo alterado, pero debo decirle que tengo 30 años tratando con este tipo de situaciones.—Lo miró con firmeza luego sonrió a Bulma—. Mañana se encontrará bien señora, y no se preocupe por su bebé, está muy sano.

—Gracias doctor.— Sonrió también Bulma. Esperaba que el doctor no se haya ofendido.

—Lo acompañaré a la puerta doctor.— Se ofreció Milk. Vegeta esperó hasta que salieran de la habitación para volver a hablar.

—Sigo pensando que es mejor que descanses una semana, ¿o es que quieres dañar a mi hijo.—Preguntó y deseó no haber dicho eso en cuanto vió su hermoso rostro lleno de dolor.

—¿En serio piensa eso señor Ouji?—Hizo la pregunta con una mueca de desdén—. Entonces, ¿por qué me eligió para tener a su precioso hijo?—Bulma se incorporó de nuevo.

—Yo no...—Empezó Vegeta.

—Bulma.—Exclamó su amiga volviendo a entrar y situandose para rescostarla.—¿Es que no escuchaste al doctor? debes reposar esta noche. Y usted señor Ouji—habló girándose hacia él—. Es mejor que se marche, Bulma está artudida y cansada. Vegeta lo meditó un momento y pensó que la bruja tenía razón.

—Está bien.—aceptó a regañadientes—. Pero esta convesación no está terminada Bulma Brief, porque lo que llevas en el vientre, "es mi bebé".—Giró sobre sus talones sin esperar respuesta y salió de la habitación. Milk la miró interrogante y Bulma le explicó lo que le había dicho Vegeta.

—Que hombre más irritante.— Opinó Milk—. Será cierto lo que dice¿lo recuerdas?—Ella negó—. Pues yo tenía mucha curiosidad, de manera que cuando estaban hablando en el salon, investigué sobre él. Es dueño de una cadena de hoteles...—Dijo animada, luego calló.—Yo con mis tonterias y tú deberías descansar. ¿Quieres cenar? ¿Alguna bebida?

—No, gracias Milk. Ve a acostarte, yo estaré bien.—La joven asintió.

—Bien, si necesitas algo me llamas.

Bulma también sintió curiosidad por Ouji, pero no dijo nada delante de Milk, no quería que pensara que se sentía atraída por él-eso definitivamente no era así. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sintió mareo pero no cesó en su impulso. Se acercó hasta la puerta y puso el seguro, luego tomó la laptop que estaba en el escritorio, regresó a la cama y acomodando las almohadas se acostó otra vez. Abrió la laptop y en el buscador Z escribió Vegeta Ouji.

Vegeta Ouji, hijo único del hotelero irlandes Vegeta Ouji y de la bailarina italiana Ermine Sabbateli. Sus padres murieron cuando todavía estaba en la universidad, haciéndose cargo de su cadena hotelera, Ouji Hotel'S, la cual está distribuida en Irlanda, Australia, Inglaterra e Italiana. Siguió leyendo y encontró una nota sobre su prometida, la ex modelo Son Seripa. Hace 6 meses ambos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, terminando con la vida de la mujer y del hijo no nacido de la pareja. ¿Había perdido un hijo y a la mujer que amaba? Tragó saliva. Pero... ¿Por qué entonces tuvo relaciones con ella y la dejó embarazada? Existían muchas cosas que no entendía... ¿era por eso que deseaba tanto a su bebé? ¿Porque había amado y perdido a un hijo? Y su prometida, ¿pensó en ella cuando se acostaron? Bulma no lo sabía mas deseaba que así fuera.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegeta detuvo su deportivo negro en el estacionamiento subterraneo de su casa. Estaba en el ático de unos de los muchos edificios que tenía en Sydney, situado en el Wolseley Road.

Cuando ingresó la clave de su piso se fijó que las luces estaban encendidas. Frunció el ceño ¿las había encendido él. Entró sigilosamente pensando en somprender al intruso y el sorprendido fue él.

—¡Vegeta!—Saludó alegremente su primo. Lo que le faltaba, pensó Vegeta.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kakarotto?

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues, esperarte.—Respondió Goku inocentemente. Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo.

—No estoy de humor para tus idioteces.

—No son idioteces, solo vine a hacerte compañía, debes estar muy solo y aburrido.—Afirmó el joven alto.

—¿Y crees que tu precencia me animará?—Rodó los ojos—. ¿Fuiste tú el que sufrió el accidente?

—No que yo sepa.—Respondió con ingenuidad y después pareció recordar algo—. Ah, cierto, casi me olvidaba, vine a decirte que no podré pasar el fin de semana contigo. Milk me pidió que la llevara a ella y a su amiga a pasear, la pobre tiene amnesia.— Contó haciendo un mohín.

—¿Milk?—Se extraño Vegeta.

—Sí, mi novia, ¿no recuerdas que te hablé de ella— Y se dispuso a hacer un monólogo sobre su "maravillosa" novia. Vegeta lo silenció con una mano.

—Bien, ya que me diste la triste noticia, puedes irte.

—Pero... Vegeta...

—Adios Kakarotto.—Despidió y fue hasta su habitación. Escuchó con satisfacción como su primo arrastraba los pies, abría la puerta y segundos después la volvía a cerrar. Continuó caminando, entró en su habitación, encendió la luz y se quitó la corbata. Así que su primo era novio de la loca amiga de Bulma Brief, eso podría beneficiarle a futuro-o eso creia-. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y mientras se duchaba remomeró el exquisito beso que le robó a la peliazul. Aún sentía esa boca sensual moverse con timidez y deseo bajo la suya. Y su cuerpo invitaba al pecado. ¿Qué hubiese pasado de estar solos? Respiró hondo e hizo a un lado esos pensamientos sintiendo a su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante esas fantasías. Salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla, se secó, después se puso un albornoz. Decidió dejar pasar el fin de semana antes de volver a ver a la peliazul, le daría un par de días para que descanse y se haga a la idea de que se casarían. Sonrió con arrogancia, no podría negarse-nadie lo hacía-el lunes iría a verla. Fue hasta la cama, se acostó y suspiró. Se sentía excitado aún después de ducharse, el recuerdo de la mujer que en breve sería su esposa no lo dejaba en paz-y eso lo melestaba-necesita a una mujer urgentemente. Decidió que mañana llamaría a alguna de su larga lista. Con ese pensamiento en mente se durmió.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Se removía con impaciencia en el asiento, cambiaba de posición constantemente y no podía dejar las manos quietas. Milk y su novio Goku insistieron en que debía distraerse y la llevaron-arrastraron al cine-decidieron ver una película coreana-no estaba segura-pero no dejaba de pensar en Vegeta, ¿por qué no había vuelto a aparecer o al menos llamar? ¿Ya no la quería? No es a ti a quien quiere sino a tu hijo le dijo una voz interna burlándose de ella. ¿Hacía bien en negarse a contraer matrimonio con él? Al fin de cuentas antes confió lo suficiente como para quedarse embarazada.

—¿Bulma?—La llamó Milk.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha gustado la película?

—Sí. Está muy graciosa.

—Es un drama.—Le informó su amiga. Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada. Milk, hizo un comentario más sobre lo distraida que estaba su amiga y siguió viendo la película. Cuando terminó fueron a comer hamburguesas y papas fritas.

—Me gustó mucho la película.—Comentó Goku—. ¿Y a ti Bulma?—Preguntó intentando dar conversación. Estaban en restaurante de comida rápida cerca de la casa. Bulma sentada al frente de la pareja jugueteaba con la comida. Llevaba un vestido largo de stapless color turquesa y una chaqueta de mesclilla. Bajo la insistencia de su amiga accedió a "arreglarse un poco", pero no tanto como Milk, quien usaba un vestido de mangas largas en tono beige y botas además de maquillaje. Goku iba vestido igual que siempre. Pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

—Oh, sí.—Aparentó interés.— Fue hermosa, ¿verdad Milk?—Ésta arrugó la nariz. Bulma ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la película. Descruzó y volvió a cruzar las piernas.

—Por supuesto.—Decidió que la interrogaría más tarde.—Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

—¡Sí!—Bulma se puso en pie de un salto, luego dándose cuenta de su error dijo más tranquila:—Necesito descansar.—Goku asintió.

—Bien. Las llevaré a casa.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegeta estaba teniendo un muy mal fin de semana. El Sábado lo pasó revisando los papeles de mantenimiento de sus hoteles y ya sin trabajo acumulado trató de disfrutar el dimingo. Había salido con Sangya, una pelirroja hermosa. Durante la cena la charla con ella fue poca y vacia, decidió que necesitaba otro tipo de hambiente por lo que la llevó a bailar. Al llegar al bar que frecuentaba tomaron un par de tragos y la sacó a la pista, ella pegó su cuerpo al de él y movió sinuosamente las caderas pero su cuerpo no despertó, estaba perdido en el de una peliazul... cuando terminó la música la condujo de nuevo a la mesa, corversaron un poco y pensó que era hora de pasar a la acción. Condujo hasta su piso a toda velocidad para no perder la determinación. Una vez allí no perdió tiempo, la besó, con hambre, con pasión, tratando de no pensar en una bruja de grande ojos azules. La tomó en brazos sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a la habitación, una vez allí la recostó en la cama y se dispuso a desnudarla. Llevaba una lenceria negra que haría pegar a un santo. Empezó a besar sus tobillos, subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a la diminuta tanga. La bajó e hizo lo mismo con el brazier y volvió a besarla. Se dijo que era momento de actuar, se desvistió a toda prisa y cuando iba a unirse a ella se fijó en que su piel no era la piel que deseaba tocar ni sus ojos los que lo perseguían durante el día y lo atormentaban por las noches.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Sangya al notar su duda. Vegeta titubeó y dijo lo primero que pensó.

—Lo siento—Intentó ser cortés.— Pero debo tomar un vuelo a Londres, dejemos esto para mi regreso.—Ella iba a protestar pero él la interrumpió—. Sé que estás disgustada, pero será mejor que te vistas, te llevaré a tu casa. Se vistió en silencio mientras Vegeta hacía lo mismo.

—Vamos.

—No te molestes, sé cómo llegar.—Abrió la puerta, luego pareció recordar algo y se puso ante Vegeta.—Imbécil.—Murmuró y lo abefetó, giró sobre sus talones perdiéndose la expresión de ira en el rostro de él.

—¡Sí que eres un imbécil Vegeta! Se dijo a sí mismo sentando en el sillón de la terraza de su apartamento bebiendo un whisky.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Hizo una lista mental, la cartera, el monedero, las llaves. Lo tenía todo.

—Milk, estoy lista—Gritó Bulma ya en la puerta.

—Ahora bajo—Gritó a su vez Milk. El timbre sonó y Bulma abrió con irritación, no tenía tiempo para visitas. Deja vú, pensó en cuantos sus ojos se toparon con unos duros y negros.

—¿Estabas de salida cariño?—Preguntó burlón.

—Sí y no tengo tiempo para charlas sin sentido.

—Bulma ya es... —Milk se detuvo a media frase—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Vine a ver a mi prometida—Dijo dulcemente Vegeta.

—¿Así? Pues venga el próximo año. Bulma y yo estabamos de salida.

—¿A dónde?

—No es de su incumbencia.—Le espectó Bulma—. Vamos Milk.

—¿A dónde?—Repitió perdiendo la paciencia.

—A la cita con el doctor.—Explicó Milk—. Le hará pruebas para saber como va su memoria.

—Yo te llevo.—Anunció Vegeta. Su amiga lo pensó unos segundos.

—¿Lo dice en serio?—Preguntó esperanzada. Él asintió—. Oh, eso sería genial, a decir verdad si la llevo yo, llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—Milk, no pensarás...—Empezó Bulma.

—Por favor Bulma vete con él.—Imploró su amiga. A Bulma no le quedó otra que aceptar.

—Está bien.—Dijo por fin. Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Las carreteras pasaban una a una, edificios, casas, paisajes y ella no veía nada. Estaba molesta con su amiga por obligarla a ir con él, molesta consigo misma por que le alegraba y fastidiaba a partes iguales y sobre todo molesta con Vegeta. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo el fin de semana que ni siquiera la llamó? ¿Con alguna rubia despampanante? ¿O una morena sexy? Alguien como él seguramente tenía incontables amantes.

—Mi reino por tus pensamientos.—Murmuró Vegeta.

—¿Qué?

—Has estado callada desde que subiste al auto. ¿Algo te molesta?

—No— mintió Bulma.

—Quería que descansaras.— Bulma lo miró y él se explicó—. Tu rostro es muy expresivo.—Refiriéndose a que podía leerla claramente. Sonrió al ver su rubor—. No te visité ni llamé el fin de semana porque quería que descansaras.

—Y seguramente pasaste tu tiempo con una de tus amantes.—Aventuró Bulma tuteándolo por primera vez. Vegeta se puso rígido tras el volante y permaneció callado. Se produjo un tenso silencio. Finalmente él dijo:

—Estuve haciendo arreglos.

—¿Qué arreglos?—Se interesó ella.

—Para nuestra boda.—Aclaró. Bulma lo observó con temor—. Nos casaremos en 4 semanas.—Añadió con suficiencia.

* * *

 **()()()()**

* * *

 **Guest: ¿Cómo se llama la historia? ¿Es VegeBul?**

 **Gracias por leer y por los reviews.**


	4. Tregua

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **"Tregua".**

* * *

—¿La señorita Brief?—Bulma estaba sentada en la sala de espera pensando en lo que había dicho Vegeta y no escuchó cuando la enfermera anunció su turno.

—¿Bulma?—Llamó Vegeta—. Ha dicho tu nombre, debes pasar a tu cita.—Esa voz sí la escuchó. Cómo no, si era fuerte, varonil y sexy, tenía una voz sexy que la extremecia. Se puso en pie sin decir nada y siguió a la enfermera por el largo pasillo hasta la oficina del doctor. Se percató que Vegeta iba unos pasos atrás y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que pensaba entrar con ella? Cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta e hizo una seña invitándola a pasar, se volvió hacia Vegeta.

—¿Piensas entrar?—Preguntó dudosa. Vegeta sonrió con sorna.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un rato a solas con el doctor?—Preguntó él a su vez burlón. Bulma rodó los ojos y entró. El doctor Freegman, un hombre mayor de pelo cano, se puso en pie.

—Gracias señorita Morgan.—Despidó a la enfermera. Miró de Bulma a Vegeta con interrogación, les indicó sentarse y luego centró su atlevantándose joven—. Bien señorita Brief, ¿cómo se ha sentido después de ser dada de alta? ¿Ha tenido recuerdos?

—No—Dijo Bulma y agachó la cabeza. Le gustaría poder recordar, sobre todo cómo conoció al hombre sentado a su lado. El doctor la estudió un momento.

—Los analices que se hizo esta mañana demostraron que no tiene nada en el cerebro, por lo que su caso podría deberse a un suceso en particular que la perturba y ese sea el motivo por el cual su memoria no ha vuelto.— La examinó y luego preguntó:— ¿No sabe si hay o hubo algo que la alterara?—Miró a Vegeta—. Antes de continuar, ¿el señor es algo suyo?—Bulma enrojeció hasta las orejas... ¿lo era? ¡No lo sabía!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?— Intervino Vegeta. El doctor lo ignoró e insistió.

—¿Es algo para usted?

—Pues... pues...

—Soy el papá del bebé.—Informó simplemente. El anciano parecía haber descubierto la cura contra el ébola.

—Ya veo.—Murmuró satisfecho—. En ese caso, le aconsejo que converse con su...

—Prometido.—Le confió Vegeta. Bulma deseó ahorcarlo, ¿no podía permanecer callado?

—Prometido.—Repitió el hombre mayor—. Le aconsejo que converse con su prometido y le pregunte qué sucedió antes del accdidente. Tal vez tuvieron una discusión, quién sabe, por el bebé y ese sea la causa de que su memoria no haya vuelto. Además, sería beneficioso que vaya intruduciendo de a poco hechos de su vida, momentos memorables, como anécdotas de su infancia.—Instruyó—. Usted tiene una amiga, cómo se llama...

—Milk... Milk Ryan.—Dijo Bulma.

—Sí. La señorita Ryan. Tengo entendido que usted y ella son amigas desde pequeñas, de seguro podrá ayudarla en esto.— Bulma asintió.

—Bueno señorita Brief, ahora depende de usted que los recuerdos vuelvan a su mente.—Dijo poniéndose en pie y ¿Eso era todo? pensó Vegeta cuando salieron de la habitación, pero guardó silencio, creía que si volvía a abrir la boca recibiría una bofetada de la peliazul. Aunque él prefiriría un beso. Sonrió internamente.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—¿Vamos a almorzar?—Preguntó Vegeta cuando salieron del hospital. Bulma lo miró y él continuó—. Necesitamos hablar. No dijo nada y él se dijo que el silencio era un sí, por lo que la llevó a un restaurante.

El lugar era elegante, la comida estaba estupenda y la atención excelente pero Bulma no lo disfrutaba. Vegeta se percató y eso lo irritó, ¿es que no podía cerder un poco. Él se estaba esforzando por agradarla.

—Hágamos una tregua.—Dijo sin más. Ella pestañeó confusa.

—¿Una tregua?—Vegeta asintió.

—Sé que estás aturdida y disgustada por cómo se ha dado los acontecimientos pero, ¿no crees que lo mejor para mi hijo es un hogar estable con dos padres?

—Tiene dos padres, Yamcha y yo, su madre.— Vegeta se tensó y apretó los dientes hasta casi doler.

—¡Yo soy su padre!—Exclamó. Luego suspiro y dijo:—Lo siento. Pero debes comprender que el hecho de que no recuerdes cómo sucedió no indica que no sea el padre. Es mi hijo.— Bulma agachó la cabeza y murmuró:

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Estoy decidido a ser un padre para ese niño, cueste lo que cueste, con tu consentimiento o no.

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—Sólo expongo un hecho que se efectuará si no pones de tu parte.—Explicó con calma—. Tienes dos opciones: Te casas conmigo y conservas al bebé o me entregas a mi hijo y no lo vuelves a ver. Es fácil, elige una.—Murmuró con suavidad.

—¿Esa es la tregua de la que hablabas?—Explotó Bulma levantándose. Vegeta trató de controlar su ira. Esa mujer era más difícil de lo que creía.

—Por supuesto que no—La tomó de un brazo para volverla a sentar—. Me referia a que nos conozcamos. Yo seguiré con los tramites de la boda, y durante ese tiempo tú y yo compartiremos y aprenderemos el uno del otro.

—¿Y si no accedo?

—Sé que terminarás tomando la mejor decisión, así que, ¿qué pierdes con intentar tratarme un poco?— Bulma no estaba segura, Vegeta era un hombre poderoso que conseguía lo que quería... pero no iba a perder a su bebé. Asintió lentamente. Él deseó dar un grito de triunfo-sabía que había ganado y que se casarían-pero permaneció imperturbable.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—¿Una gala benéfica?—Preguntó Vegeta a su secretaria.

—Así es señor Ouji—Confirmó la joven—. ¿Quiere que lo disculpe...? Vegeta pensó que esa era una buena forma para entablar lazos con su "prometida".

—Confírmalo—Dijo sorprendiéndola—. Para dos.—añadió. Notó la curiosidad en el rostro de la muchacha pero enseguida se recompuso y murmurándo un sí señor salió del despacho.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Bulma pasaba una a una las páginas de los albúmes de fotos tratando recordar algo pero no parecía funcionar. Desde que el doctor le aconsejó intruducir anécdotas de su infancia, Milk se había pasado un par de noches hablando sobre su vida en el orfanato y no sirvió de nada. Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana. En ese momento vio que un auto negro se detenía frente a su casa y un hombre con uniforme se bajaba de éste. Juntó las cejas con curiosidad y decidió averiguar qué sucedía.

—¿La señorita Brief?—El sujeto preguntó cuando abrió la puerta.

—Soy yo.—Informó la joven.

—Del señor Ouji.—Explicó entregándole un paquete y se fue sin más. Bulma se quedó mirando lo que tenía en sus manos y pestañó confusa, ¿qué había dentro? Fue hasta su habitación puso la caja en la cama, la abrió y se quedó inmóvil... era un vestido Zuhair Murad de corte griego, color habano. En el cuello tenía incrustaciones doradas al igual que el cinturon. También había sandalias de tacón en el mismo tono dorado. La peliazul notó en ese monento una tarjeta, estaba escrita con la-sin duda-letra de Vegeta, éste ponía:

"Esta es una ofrenda de paz, para que veas que la tregua es en serio. Me gustaría que usaras este vestido y las joyas esta noche, te llevaré a una gala benéfica. Vegeta Ouji". ¿Joyas? se extrañó Bulma y fue ahí cuando se fijó en una pulsera de oro y un anillo de zafiro engarzado en diamantes. Contuvo el aliento y su corazón martilló con fuerzas contra el pecho... ¿era un anillo de compromiso?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Camina de un lado a otro en el salón, miraba el reloj cada 60 segundos y suspiraba exasperado. ¿Es que existía un manual en el que indicaba que las mujeres debían hacer esperar a los hombres siempre que necesitaban salir con urgencia? Volvió a suspirar, llevaba 30 minutos esperando, los cuales se suponía eran "cinco minutos y estoy lista". Un ruido a su espalda lo alertó de que la espera había terminado. Se dió la vuelta lentamente y se quedó helado, ahí, al final de la escalera estaba una diosa bajada directamente del Olimpo. El vestido-que acertivamente eligió-se pegaba suavemente a sus curvas pasando por sus blancos hombres hasta deslizarse en su cintura dejando un halo habano a sus pies-unos pies preciosos-reposados en unas sandalias doradas. Se acercó hacia ella y tomando sus manos murmuró:—Estás exquisita querida.—Bulma respiró aliviada, mientras se vestía temía que a Vegeta no le agradara su su aspecto. De repente se dio cuenta que ansiaba su aceptación. Él besó cada uno de sus dedos dándose cuenta al hacerlo que no llevaba el anillo—. ¿Por qué no te has puesto el anillo?— Ella habló con firmeza:

—No creo que sea correcto llevarlo, yo... no puedo aceptarlo.—Dijo entregándoselo. Vegeta lo tomó y sujeto su mano con dureza.

—Quédamos en una tregua, así que lo llevarás. No pienso hacer el ridículo presentándote ante mis conocidos como mi prometida sin que lleves un anillo.—Finalizó poniéndoselo él mismo. Ella intentó protestar pero la silención colocándole un dedo en los labios—. No más discusiones. Vamos, se hace tarde.—La empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Bulma echaba chispas por los ojos, ¿quién se creía que era para obligarla a algo que no deseaba? De pronto la limusina se detuvo frente a un edificio rodeado de reporteros. Vegeta bajó en ese monento y le tendió la mano para ayúdarla a salir, ella la aceptó y bajó temerosa por la muchedumbre.

Señor Ouji se escuchaba, ¿quién es la joven a su lado? gritaban. Vegeta caminaba con seguridad rodeándole la cintura, antes de llegar a la entrada se giró llevándola consigo, sonrió a los presentes y tomándola dulcemente del rostró la besó. El beso duró apenas unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que la emoción corriera por el cuerpo de la joven y las cámaras se dispraran avivando las preguntas.

—Mi futura esposa.—Explicó Vegeta y continuó caminando sujetándola con firmeza a su lado.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Después de la cena la presentó a varios conocidos como su prometida pero notaba la tensión en la muchacha y la sorpresa en la gente. Él mismo se sorprendía, nunca antes fue dado a las muestras de afecto en público, ni siquiera en su época de universidad, tragó saliva con dolor y bloqueó su mente a esos recuerdos.

—Vegeta querido.—Ronroneó una voz fémenina. Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo. Lo que faltaba pensó.

—Sangya.—Saludó a la mujer. Ella sonrió con coquetería y besó su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Luego reparó en Bulma y preguntó:—¿No nos presentas querido?—Vegeta suspiró.

—Sangya, ella es Bulma Brief, mi prometida. Bulma ella es Sangya Batiste, er una amiga.—La peliazul se tensó ante la famirialidad de los dos.

—Mucho gusto.—Murmuró. La mujer sonrió con desdén.

—Hola cariño.—Lo dijo como si fuera una infante y centró su atención en Vegeta—. ¿Este era el asunto pendiente que tenías?—Encongió los hombros.—Lástima que interrumpiera nuestro... placentero fin de semana.—Volvió a encoger los hombros—. Pero siempre se puede repetir, ¿verdad?—Y se alejó antes de que alguno pudiera replicar. Bulma entornó los parpados.

—¿Placentero fin de semana?

—No es lo que... —Bulma lo silenció con una mano.

—No hay necesidad de explicar nada.—Dijo alejándose con paso vacilante de él. Vegeta iba a seguirla pero un socio lo detuvo junto a su esposa para felicitarlo por su iminente boda.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Sentía su corazón encoger y le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas. ¡Qué tonta fue! Ella en serio pensó que no la visitó ni llamó el fin de semana para dejarla descansar y en realidad lo pasó con una despampanante peliroja de voz felina. Su corazón se estrujó aún más, creía que le pidió matrimonio porque empezaba a sentir algo por ella, ingenua, le dijo una vocecita interior, quiere a tu bebé, eso es lo único que le importa.

—¿Qué hace una reina cómo tú aquí sola?—Escuchó una voz a su espalda que la sobresaltó, se encontraba sola, sentada en un sillón de la terraza.—. Oh, no te asustes cariño, solo quiero hacerte compañía. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Broly—Dijo sonriente. Bulma se dio cuenta que el sujeto esta ebrió por lo que se alteró más todavía. Era un tipo robusto, alto rubio y muy apuesto, aunque temible. Ella se puso en pie e intentó regresar a la fiesta pero el hombre bloqueó su paso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?—Preguntó mientras la sujetaba de las caderas y la pegaba a su cuerpo, Bulma sintió pánico.

—Por favor déjeme ir.—Pidió con voz temblorosa. El hombre sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—Cuando te haya probado pequeña.—Bajó la cabeza y la besó con rudeza, Bulma intentó resistirse pero los labios de ese hombre la obligaban a aceptarlo. Sintió que la recostaba en el piso y la imovilizaba con las piernas, fue levantando su vestido y recoriéndo la piel que dejaba expuesta, acción que le causó repulsión. Un momento después se vio liberada del peso de ese sujeto y una voz bramaba.

—¿Qué crees que hacías maldito?—Preguntaba mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

—Vegeta lo vas a matar.—Exclamó Bulma, él pareció reparar recién en su precencia y le lanzó una mirada envenenada estremeciéndola. La asió de un brazó y la condujo a la salida.

—¿Tanto deseabas que te poseyeran?—Le espectó ya en la limusina. La peliazul se estremeció y no dijo nada, no quería incrementar su ira.

—Baja.—Gritó Vegeta al llegar a la casa, ella lo hizo. Entraron en el salón y Vegeta empezó a desvestirse.

—¿Qué haces?—Gritó Bulma.

—Enseñarte a quién perteneces.—Explicó Vegeta calmadamente—. ¿Si puedes entregarte a otro, por qué no a mí, tu prometido y padre de tu hijo?— Ella retrocedió temerosa de la mirada de Vegeta, era la primera vez que lo veía tan furioso. Él terminó de desvestirse quedándo en bóxer, se acercó con paso ligero y soltó su cabello éste cayó hasta su cintura, luego posó las manos en su espalda y fue bajando la cremallera del vestido con parsimonia.

—No hagas esto Vegeta.—Imploró Bulma, sabía que no tenía oportunidad ante él. El vestido cayó a sus pies dejándola sólo con una diminuta tanga.

—Preciosa.—Alagó pasando sus manos por sus pechos estremeciéndola en el proceso. Sujetó su cabeza y la besó con intensidad mientras las manos paseaban libremente por el cuerpo de la joven.

Bulma sintió su corazón romperse, ¿acaso Vegeta era esa clase de persona?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **¿Qué pasará con Bulma? ¿Vegeta se atreverá a hacer algo tan ruin? No lo sé... bueno, sí lo sé pero no lo voy a decir... xD se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Sí, me casaré contigo

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **"Sí, me casaré contigo".**

* * *

Las fuertes manos recorrían su cuerpo sin contemplaciones mientras la besa furiosente, fue descendiendo hasta recostarla en el sofá y se situó sobre ella. Bulma se quebró, ya no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto. Vegeta abrió los ojos confuso, cayéndo en cuanta de lo que estaba apuntó de hacer, se levantó con rapidez, pasó las manos por su cabello y sintió asco de sí mismo.

—Bulma yo... —Empezó pero calló en seguida al ver la agustia reflejada en los ojos de la joven. Su bello rostró se torcía en una mueca de miedo y temblaba fuertemente.—Lo siento...no sé qué decir.

—No me hagas daño.—Sollozó la joven, él contuvo el aliento al escuchar eso y reconocer que casi lo hizo. Negó firmemente.

—Jamás te haría daño, es solo que yo... perdí el control en cuanto te vi con ese tipo.

—No estaba con él—Exclamó Bulma—. Él me besó a la fuerza igual que... —No terminó la frase y se encongió.

—Igual que yo.—Terminó Vegeta por ella. La peliazul permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué haces?—Gritó al sentir que la tomaba en brazos.

—Te llevo a la habitación.—Dijo subiendo las escaleras—. Para que descanses.—Añadió cuando sintió que se ponía rígida bajo sus manos. La depositó con delicadeza en la suave cama y la cubrió con el edredón.

—Creo que debería irme.—Manifestó yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Vegeta?—Llamó Bulma. Él solamente se detuvo dándole a entender que continuara—. ¿En serio ibas a...?—Se puso roja y bajó la cabeza, Vegeta se giró con ira en sus ojos.

—Perdí el control sí, pero no a tal punto. Jamás he forzado a una mujer y no empezaré ahora.—La joven sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

—Sabía que no eras ese tipo de personas.—Murmuró casi dormida, se sentía extenuada. El joven se extrañó, ¿confíaba en su palabra, en él? Siguió caminando y ella volvió a hablar:—No te vayas.—Él juntó ambas cejas.

—No crea que sea correcto.—Aventuró.

—Por favor, Milk se fue con su novio y... tengo miedo.—Confesó desviándo la mirada. Vegeta se sintió culpable, acaba de ser atacada por un desconocido en una fiesta a la que él la llevó y para colmó, se pasó de los límites con ella. Regresó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Duérmete.—Indicó despacio. Bulma giró sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Gracias.—Sonrió cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Vegeta la obsevó detenidamente y se fijó que tenía marcas en su piel de porcelana, ¿él le hizo eso? Maldito, se reprendió internamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Siguió estudiándo a la joven y pasó los dedos por sus labios, era hermosa, frágil y... él le había hecho daño. De pronto sintió un instinto protector que no había sentido jamás y se juró que nadie la volvería a lástimar... incluído él.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

La luz entraba por la ventana cayendo sobre el rostro de la peliazul haciéndola frucir el ceño. Se removió inquieta en la cama sintiendo que unos fuertes brazos la mantenían inmovil. Se extrañó, ¿quién era...? Abrió los ojos en cuanto recordó. Vegeta estaba a su lado y... la abrazaba. Sonrió. Al principio sintió temor ante la reacción de él, pero pronto comprendió que fue debido a ¿celos?, sí, tenía que ser eso, ¿acaso empezaba a sentir algo por ella? Volvió a sonreír pero pronto la sonrisa murió en sus labios al recordar a la hermosa y sexy Sangya y su "placentero" fin de semana junto a Vegeta. En ese mento el protagonista de sus calibraciones despertó, ella cerró los ojos en seguida tratando de aparentar que dormía regulando la respiración.

Vegeta lo notó y contuvo una carcajada, si reaccionaba así solo por pasar la noche juntos, ¿cómo sería cuando tivieran relaciones íntimas? se preguntó, malinterpretando la acción de la joven.

—¿Hey? ¿No vas a darle los buenos días a tu prometido?—Preguntó juguetón. Bulma abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Él se inquietó, ¿qué hizo mal? ¿Será que no lo había perdonado por lo de anoche...?

—Si estás así por lo de anoche...

—¿Qué pasó con Sangya?—Lo interrumpió Bulma molesta. Él suspiró y decidido a ser sincero-al menos en eso-murmuró:

—Admito que pasé con ella el fin de semana, mas no hicimos nada. Aunque...

—¿Aunque?—Alentó ella.

—Casi me acosté con ella.—Confesó con culpa y se estremeció al notar el dolor en los ojos zafiro—. No lo hice.—Dijo ganando su atención—. porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en el beso que te robé.—Finalizó ruborizado. Bulma lo miró con intensidad haciéndolo apartar la mirada.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Él asintió—. Yo tampoco lo he olvidado.—Confesó la peliazul. Vegeta la observó y pensó que era verdaderamente hermosa. Se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso dulce que se cargó de pasión de inmediato. La puerta se abrió y al instante se volvió a cerrar seguido de un "lo siento". Era Milk. Bulma se apartó de golpe y Vegeta sonrió con sorna. Le encantaba verla perder el control y ser él el responsable.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron de una forma que Bulma no se esperaba, Vegeta la llamaba todos los días y después de pregúntarle cómo estaba la invitaba a salir. Iban a restaurantes lujosos, y aunque se sentía incómoda en ese ambiente, lo disfrutaba porque sabía que para Vegeta, esa era su forma de ser amable y agradable con ella. También fueron un par de veces a la ópera y al teatro. Bulma sonrió. Nunca imaginó que pudieran gustarle ese tipo cosas, pero lo hacían.

—¿Y qué van a ver esta noche?—Preguntó Milk desde la cocina.

—Madama Butterfly.—Respondió Bulma con una sonrisa. Milk frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza al salón.

—¿Otra vez?

—Es una historia magnifica.—Respondió Bulma haciendo un mohín.

—¿Qué tiene de magnífico que un cobarde teniente te despose por una fantasía "de hago lo que me plazca porque puedo", para después abandonarte y casarse con su "perfecta" américana?— Bulma analizó las palabras de Milk y murmuró:

—Tal vez tengas razón. La verdad no entiendo cómo puede entregarle su hijo a un sujeto así y a su "esposa", yo no podría.— La pelinegra escrutó su rostro.

—¿Estás segura?—Cuestionó Milk. La peliazul la miró con dolor.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?— Milk iba a responder cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

—Oh, ahí está tu Pinkerton. Ve y diviértete Cio-Cio-San.

—¡Milk!—Exclamó la joven y rió. Ella no era Butterfly-aunque Vegeta fuera Pinkerton-no se derrumbaría por un hombre, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Estás exquisita esta noche.— Murmuró Vegeta con voz ronca de camino a la opera. Bulma llevaba un vestido corte sirena en color magenta y el pelo en una coleta suelta con rizos enmarcando su dulce rostro. Ella le sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Y tú estás muy apuesto.—Vegeta siempre se veía bien, se dijo ella, usaba un esmoquín negro que le sentaba como un guante. Al llegar a su destino, él posó su mano en la espalda de la joven y la condujo hasta el salón en donde se presentaría el acto. Esta vez los periodistas fueron menos impetuosos.

—Pero qué sorpresa cariño.—Dijo una voz tras ellos. Vegeta se tensó y apretó los dientes, Bulma tampoco estaba muy tranquila.

—Hola Sangya.—Saludó él procurando ser cortés, pero salió como un gruñido.

—Hola Sangya.—Hizo eco Bulma, ésta ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

—¿Jugando a las familias felices?—Preguntó con malicia—. ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?—Dijo mirando al joven—. ¿Y tú?—Esta vez a la peliazul. Soltó una carcajada y se alejó contoneando las caderas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—No le prestes atención, está resentida porque la rechacé. Sólo quiere hacer daño.—Tranquilizó Vegeta y se preguntó si tenía razón, y cuánto sabría Sangya.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

La funsión estuvo estupenda mas a Bulma no la llenó como hiciera en otra ocación. Las palabras de Milk y las de Sangya-sobre todo las de ésta última-rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Y si Vegeta estaba con Sangya y solo la usaba para quedarse con su bebé, cual Pinkerton y Helena?

"Pero qué cosas piensas Bulma", se recriminó a sí misma.

Iban en el auto camino a tomar un café después de salir del teatro. Vegeta la estudió y supo que seguía inquieta por la aparición de Sangya.

—No debes preocuparte.—Ella pestañó y lo miró confundida—. Sé que estás así por lo que dijo Sangya, ella quiere hacerte daño, arruinar nuestra relación. No le des el gusto.

—¿Tenemos una relación?— El joven observó sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos brillosos y su expresión esperanzada. Enmarcó su rostro y la besó una, dos, tres veces.

—Sí.—Susurró y la volvió a besar.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Bulma daba vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Hace una semana que Vegeta había viajado a Londres por negocios y aunque la llamaba todos los días lo extrañaba y se preguntaba si él también. ¿Estaría solo o con la sexy y maliciosa Sangya?

"Deja de torturarte así Bulma", murmuró.

Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando el ruido de un celular la arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo. Se puso en pie rápidamente pensando que sería Vegeta. Quiso gritar cuando vio que efectivamente era él.

—¿Te desperté?—Preguntó Vegeta en seguida.

—No.—Mintió ella—. Estaba leyendo un libro.—Volvió a mentir.

—Bien.—Dijo él—. Mañana vuelvo.—El corazón de la peliazul corrió de prisa—. Te extraño. Quisiera ir hasta ti, tumbarte en la cama y poseerte mientras te beso. Pero no lo haré.—Bulma iba a replicar cuando él añadió—. Aún no.

—Yo también te extraño.—Confió ella.

—Duerme Bulma. Te veo mañana.—Él se despidió y colgó. La joven hizo lo que le aconsejó-ordenó-con una sonrisa y se durmió.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegta de pie en el salon miró a la dueña de sus fantasías-torturas-y sonrió. No se había equivocado al decidir casarse con ella. Sería una esposa excelente, era hermosa e inteligente, además de buena madre. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con picardía y tomando sus manos para besarselas dijo:

—¿Qué hiciste en mi ausensia?— Bulma lo miró y pensó-una vez más y como siempre-que era realmente apuesto.

—No mucho.—Dijo feliz—. Ver películas con Milk y salir a pasear con ella y su novio. Deberías conocerlo, es muy agradable.— Vegeta desvió la mirada, no era el momento de explicarle sus lazos con Kakarotto. El idiota podría hablar de más.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No pensaste en mí?

—¿Y tú?— Contraatacó ella.

—Todo el tiempo.—Sonrió al ver su rubor, amaba descontrolarla.

—Estaba pensando... —Empezó Bulma.

—¿Sí?—Alentó Vegeta sentándose en el sofá y halándola para acomodarla a su lado.

—Que si, um, tú, quiero decir... —Las palabras no salían de su boca estaba nerviosa, él lo notó y supo la razón.

—Sí, aún está en pie.— La joven se ruborizó de nuevo, le inquietaba y avergonzaba que pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?—Solo existía una respuesta, no tenía dudas.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Ghuest: Gracias por tu mensaje, ha sido muy gratificante leerlo. Espero poder hacerlo bien durante todo el proceso de creación.**

 **Al igual de muchas personas que crean fics, primero fui (y aún soy) lectora, por lo que como a ti y estoy segura que a otras personas ambién, no me gusta esperar demasiado, por ello trato de ser rápida, además, no deseo dejar nada inconcluso. Saludos.**

 **Vicky: Gracias por tus mensajes, espero te guste este capítulo. Tal vez no es muy interesante, mas sí necesario. Saludos.**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi fanfic. Trataré de no tardar tanto en subir los capítulos.**


	6. Boda y dudas

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **"Boda y dudas** ".

* * *

Corría por el jardín gritando:

—No me dejaré atrapar.—Era un hombre musculoso de cabello negro; pero no veía su rostro, él la perseguía diciendo:

—¿Dónde estás cariño?—La joven saltó desde atrás y tapó sus ojos.

—¿Quién soy?—Preguntó juguetona.

—El amor de mi vida.— Murmuró girando entre sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza. Unos segundos después la besó—. Nunca me dejes.— Imploró el muchacho.

La peliazul despertó sobresaltada.

¿Quién era el hombre al que besaba pero no veía su rostro? ¿Sería Vegeta? Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso sus recuerdos intentaban volver? Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho impidiendole volver a dormir.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Tienes un rostro horrible.—Comentó Milk en el desayuno.

—Yo también te quiero.—Dijo Bulma. Su amiga sonrió. Sabía que la joven estaba nerviosa por su eminente boda.

—Hoy iremos a ver el vestido.— La peliazul gimió, estaba cansada de los "arreglos" de última hora. Miró a su amiga mientras terminaba su desayuno y sonrió agradecida. Al principio Milk se había negado a que se casara con Vegeta, alegando que aunque tuvieran un bebé, no lo recordaba y que cuando volvieran sus recuerdos podría arrepentirse, pero cedió a regañadientes cuando le dijo que lo amaba, por que sí, lo amaba, por eso aceptó casarse con él, sabía que su relación saldría bien y serían felices junto a su hijo. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar a su amiga decir lo mucho que se alegraba por ella. Ahora era la fan número uno de Vegeta, ya que-según ella-estaba loco por la peliazul. ¿Sería eso cierto?, se preguntó Bulma.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

El sol resplandecía en lo alto de las nubes despejadas, los pajaros cantaban alzando el vuelo mientras la joven se preparaba para el día más feliz de su vida.

Sentía ganas de cartar y bailar. Su vida finalmente parecía tomar sentido. Tenía un hijo por nacer y en breve un maravilloso esposo.

—Estás bellísima.—Dijo Milk con lágrimas en los ojos. Bulma trató de contener la emoción y abrazó a su amiga—. Si en algún momento—Continuó la pelinegra.— te sientes más o él no te trata bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?—Bulma asintió y habló con alegría.

—No te preocupes Milk, Vegeta me tratará como es debido, aunque no me lo haya dicho, sé que me ama.—Sonrió para tranquilizarla y dar firmeza a sus palabras.

—En ese caso, te deseo mucha dicha y un hogar feliz.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegeta intentaba mantener su ansiedad, miraba a su primo en la puerta de la iglesia y por su expresión sabía que él también estaba procupado por la tardanza, pero como era común en él, mantenía la firme convicción de que "la novia se hace esperar", mas él no era partidiario, si su futura esposa se había tardado treinta minutos en llegar, seguramente se debía a que se estaba arrepintiendo. Suspiró con angustia, antes no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba hacerla su esposa, ahora podía afirmar que era vital para él. Volvió a suspirar, no sabía qué sentía por ella, pero con seguridad era algo muy poderoso, se convirtió en la persona más importante de su vida y no podía perderla. Observó que su primo corría hacía él con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya llegó Vegeta, puedes respirar en paz.—Vegeta gruñó en respuesta y se quedó sin respiración, en la puerta de la iglesia estaba su prometida vestida con un ángel. Llevaba un vestilo estilo princesa que se ajustaba en la cintura y caía como dulce petalos a sus hermosos pies, también usaba guantes blancos y en lugar de el velo tradicional, era un sombrero color blanco perla del cual salía un pequeño tul cubriendo su precioso rostro. La vio avanzar con primorosa lentitud, descansando en la alfombra un delicado pie seguido del otro. Su amiga llegó antes que ella situándose al lado de Kakarotto, pero él solo tenía ojos para la esplendida mujer que se convertiría en su esposa.

Bulma sentía sus piernas temblar, pero caminaba hasta el altar, segura de hacer lo correcto. Frente a ella, su futuro esposo la miraba con una enigmatica media sonrisa, a su lado Goku, el novio de Milk, quien sorprendentemente resultó ser primo de Vegeta, no entendía porqué no se lo dijo antes, pero cuando se lo preguntó le explicó que le pareció no ser el momento, así que no le dio más importancia. Contuvo un suspiro al ver lo apuesto que estaba, con su chaqué oscuro era el hombre más guapo que existía. La música cesó y él dio un paso al frente tomándola de la mano.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Sonrían.—Dijo el fotógrafo. Estaban en la puerta de la iglesia rodeados de la prensa y el fotógrafo oficial. Vegeta rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con posesividad pero no sonreía mientras la peliazul se abrazaba a él radiante en su dicha. Había cumplido su sueño dando inicio a una vida en familia, que sabía, sería perfecta, ya que primaba el amor.

—¡Felicidades!—Exclamó Milk y abrazó a su amiga. A su lado Goku palmeó el hombro de su primo y susurró para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar.

—Cuídala y sé feliz. Es monento de olvidar.— Vegeta apretó la mandíbula, pero sabiendo que su primo solo deseaba lo mejor para él asintió. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Flores blancas adornaban la entrada del salón, pétalos rojos formaban un corazón en el centro de éste. Las mesas estaban alineadas de forma que todos pudieran presenciar el primer baile de la flamante pareja. Bulma observó el gran trabajo que había hecho su amiga, era una obra de arte, justo lo que quería estaba ahí. Aunque no la recordaba-y lo ansiaba con lucura-Milk era en verdad una amiga, siempre apoyándola y ayudándola en todo. Sintió tristeza al saber que desde ese momento no vivirían juntas y la vería por breves periodos de tiempo.

—¿En qué piensas?—Le preguntó Vegeta, Bulma se recostó en su pecho y suspiró.

—En que extrañaré a Milk cuando nos mudemos a Dublin.—Explicó haciendo un mohín. Vegeta deseó tomar sus carnosos labios con los dientes, amaba cuando se ponía mimosa. Y pronto la tendría así en su cama. Para siempre.

—Pero puede visitarte siempre que quiera.—Los ojos de ella brillaron llenos de amor y gratitud.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó. Él ansintió—. Gracias.— Exclamó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Vegeta ya no soportó más, tomó su rostró entre las manos y la besó con pasión.

—Hey, tortolos.—Dijo Milk tras ellos—. Es hora del baile de los novios.—Vegeta se separó a regañadientes y tomando de la mano a su esposa la condujo a la pista.

Bulma se movía con gracia al paso de Vegeta y sonreía feliz. De pronto su sonrisa se apagó al ver a una mujer morena que los miraba lanzándoles dagas con los ojos, él sintió la tensión en ella y siguió su mirada. Se quedó inmovil y aflojó el agarre en la peliazul, vio cómo la mujer se ponía en pie y se dirigía hasta ellos. Le hizo una seña a su primo para que la intercertara mas la mujer lo esquivó y se situó frente a la pareja.

—Así que te casaste.—Escupió dirigiéndose al joven—. ¿Y esta es por la que la cambiaste?—Estudió el vientre de la joven y se enfureció—. Dime que no es verdad, dime que esa bruja no tiene al hijo que debió ser de ella.—Exclamó ya fuera de control.

—Gure, contrólate.—Dijo con fingida suavidad—. Es mejor que salgas de aquí, es mi boda y no quiero que la arruines, además, mi esposa está embarazada y el estrés no es bueno para el bebé.

—Entonces es en serio.—Se indignó Gure—. Maldita bruja.—Escupió la joven lanzándose a la peliazul y tomándola de los cabellos, la cual dio un grito ahogado. Vegeta sintió ira y olvidando que era una mujer, la sujetó con fuerza del brazo apartándola de Bulma.

—No vuelvas a tocarla.—Gritó sacudiéndola por los hombros.

—Vegeta calmate.—Aconsejó Goku. A regañadientes la soltó.

—Sácala de aquí.—Ordenó Vegeta, Goku asintió y se llevó a la joven que pataleaba y soltaba palabras nada alagadoras.

—Bulma, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Milk preocupada.

—Sí.—Susurró y deseó pregúntarle a Vegeta qué fue todo eso, pero decidió que sería mejor cuando estuvieran a solas. Se fijó en que los invitados los observaban y murmuraban entre ellos. Suspiró con pesar y dejó que su esposo la rodeara de la cintura.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Sobre volaban las tierras de Sicilia y el ruido del motor tronaba en sus oidos. Había sido un viaje cansado, no pudo hablar con Vegeta de Gure, la joven que irrumpió en su fiesta lanzando acusaciones sobre su esposo, porque él le explicó que tenía que terminar un trabajo de la oficina en Irlanda, mas ella creía que estaba aplazando la conversación y suponía; se trataba de algo serio. Vegeta salió de la habitación, la miró por un momento y fue hasta ella.

—¿Cansada?—Murmuró con voz sexy, ella no respondió. El joven arqueó las cejas y habló de nuevo, esta vez más serio—. Hazla.—Bulma alzó la vista a sus ojos y él continuó—. Haz la pregunta sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta.—La peliazul volvió a agachar la cabeza. Pasaron uno segundos en un pesado silencio en los cuales Vegeta pensó que lo estaba ignorando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error al notar los temblores en los hombres de su esposa y el hípido que se le escapó de los labios. En seguida se alteró, se puso a su altura y le tomó la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Qué está mal querida?

—Todo.—Sollozó la joven—. No recuerdo nada de mi vida, no sé cómo te conocí ni tampoco cómo me quedé embarazada y para colmo, en nuestra boda, cuando pensé que todo podría encajar, aparece una mujer acusándome de quitarle su derecho a otra.—Finalizó en un murmullo ahogado. Vegeta la puse en pie y ocupándo su lugar la sentó en su regazo, frotando su espalda esperó a que se calmara para hablar.

—En estos momentos no importan los recuerdos, tenemos mucho tiempo para crear unos nuevos y cuando vuelvan los otros, éstos serán tan fuertes que no suprondrán importancia alguna para nuestro presente.—Ella lo miró sin entender muy bién a qué se refería por lo que él éxplicó:—Gure es una persona que conocí en la época de universidad y que siempre estuvo interesada en mí, sin embargo yo en ella no. Dice cosas sin sentido pero no debes prestarle atención. Solo debes pensar en el hoy y en nuestro matrimonio.—Afirmó besando sus apetecibles labios—. ¿Confías en mí?—Preguntó. Ella asintió y hundió el rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

—Te amo.—Dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió al instante al sentir la tensión en Vegeta—. Lo siento... yo... —Balbuceó nerviosa.

—Shhh.—La cortó él—. No estaba preparado para esa confesión, no me siento merecedor de tu amor.—Confió apartando la mirada. La joven lo abrazó más fuerte y con una gran sonrisa afirmó:

—Sí lo eres. Y voy a hacerte amarme tanto como yo a ti.—Él volvió a mirarla, recorrió su rostro con las manos conteniéndolo en ellas para besarla y mientras la besaba se pregúnto si lo hacía, si la ya amaba.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

¡UNA MANSIÓN! Nunca imaginó que cuando Vegeta le dijo que pasarían la luna de miel en Sicilia "su casa" fuera una Mansión en la isla. Vegeta bajó del helicoptero y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. En lo alto de la escalera los esperaba una fila de sirvientes. Una señora de mediana edad y de aspecto italiano se acercó a ellos con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bulma, te presento a Paola, mi ama de llaves y antigua niñera.—Vegeta sonrió a la mujer—. Paola, ella es Bulma Ouji, mi esposa.

—Es hermosa.—Exclamó Paola en un perfecto inglés.

—Mucho gusto, uh, señ... —Titubeó Bulma.

—Llámame Paola.—La cortó la anciana—. Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor, los novios deben estar solos, así que me ire y despediré por hoy a los demás. Les dejé la cena lista, tengan una hermosa noche de bodas.—Dijo guiñándoles un ojo al irse. Bulma se ruborizó intensamente y Vegeta soltó un suspiro. A veces Paola no sabía callar.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Se encontraba en el cuarto de baño nerviosa y ansiosa apartes iguales. Vegeta ya se había duchado dejándole el baño para sí, y ahora él se encontraba en la habitación principal, la cual era hermosa, pintada en tonos pasteles y decorada con muebles antiguos finamente tallados, cosa que no hizo sino acrecentar más sus nervios, ya que se sentía como un pajarillo en las manos de un gigante, el que pronto estaría a merced de dicho gigante en una enorme cama con dosel. Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que contenía y se recostó en la encimera del lavamanos.

—¿Estás lista?—Se escuchó la voz de Vegeta al otro lado de la puerta claramente impaciente. Bulma se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

Vegeta no se esperaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Su bella esposa usaba un camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era de color violeta traslucido por el cual se divisaba un precioso brazier y un diminuto tanga. Recorrió su cuerpo con deseo hasta llegar a sus ojos y encontrarlos ansiosos. Se acercó a ella decidido a tranquilizarla.

—Déjate llevar.—Susurró con voz suave tomándola de las caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo y hacerla sentir su deseo—. Te haré gozar, ya verás. Y disfrutarás como nunca.—Indicó mientras besaba su cuello—. Solo entrégate a mí, deja que te posea tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que no sabrás si estás viva o muerta.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**


	7. Consumación

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **"Consumación".**

* * *

Recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul con manos temblorosas pero con patente deseo. Su piel era como pétalos de rosa, fina, suave, frágil y... suya. Fue bajando los tirantes del camisón besando un hombro, después el otro, besó su cuello también, aspirando su esencia y embriagándose con ella.

—Perfecta—Dijo con voz ronca mientras dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos pechos—. Y mía.— Afirmó con posesividad. Tomó un pecho en una mano y lo masajeó con suavidad haciendo lo mismo con el otro seguidamente. El camisón cayó a sus pies dejándola a merced de la hambienta mirada de Vegeta.

Bulma se sentía como en la cuerda floja, a punto de caer en las garras de un depredador. Pero... ya habían hecho eso antes, ¿no? Por algo existía su amado hijo. Así que, olvidando las dudas y el temor, se dejó llevar por el hombre al que amaba.

Vegeta vio el momento exacto de su redinción, sin perder más tiempo y tratando de darle seguridad, la guió hasta la cama, acostándola con delicadeza en ella. Se dispuso a quitarse la ropa de prisa y esbozó una pícara sonrisa al notar la mirada de su esposa-cuando quedó en boxer-que paseó desde su torso hasta posarse en su miembro excitado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—Preguntó sexymente. Ella se ruborizó como una colegiala, lo cual él amo, siempre lo hacía—. ¿Y esto?—Volvió a preguntar cuando se quitó la última prenda, quedando desnudo ante la joven. La peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor—. Puedes tocar, soy tuyo.—Aseguró con suficiencia y la incorporó para que lo hiciera. Bulma titubeó, por lo que Vegeta la guió en el procesó. Ella se sentía nerviosa y muerta de vergüenza pero al escuchar los suspiros de su esposo continuó con más valor, deslizando su mano de arriba a bajo como movimientos lentos pero excitantes. Él la detuvo de repente y volvió a acostarla.

—Me harás perder el control si sigues.—Explicó al notar su confusión. La besó para tranquilizarla, después fue bajando por su cuello dejando una estela ardiente a su paso. Besó y lamió sus pechos y al llegar a su vientre lo redeó con las manos.

—Mío.— Aseguró y siguió bajando con besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a la fuente de su deseo, aspiró su aroma, una exquisita mezcla de jasmín, almizcle y esensia de mujer. Acarició sus muslos internos anscendiendo a su sexo y delicadamente intrudujo un dedo, poco a poco.

Bulma no podía contener la anticipación y se removía con impaciencia pero en seguida se tensó al sentir el aliento de Vegeta entre sus piernas.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Tranquila, te gustará.—Aseguró comenzando a saborearla, la lamió, mordió y degustó sintiendo sus temblores, incrementó el ritmo cuando previó su culminación. Ésta llegó de golpe, con intensidad y él bebió de ella con devoción y efusividad.

—¡Vegeta, Vegeta!—Gritó la peliazul revolviéndose en la cama, él se incoporó, se situó sobre ella, y la beso fervientente... luego la penetro lentamente sin perderse un segundo de las expresiones de la joven. Sintió una leve barrera que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y detenerse un momento, miró a Bulma quien estaba con una leve mueca de dolor, después diciéndose que era imposible continuó intrudiciéndose más profundo, esta vez no hubo duda, había una barrera, volvió a mirar a la joven, tenía los ojos abiertos y trababa de contener las lágrimas. Pestañó aturdido, ¿cómo...?

—Duele.—Dijo sollozando. Él se quedó quieto para que se adaptara, segundos después volvió a moverse, decidido a convertir el dolor en placer.

Bulma sentía un dolor indescriptible, ¿siempre era así? se preguntaba mientras sentía a Vegeta llegar cada vez más hondo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro de malestar. Pasado un momento el dolor fue mezclándose con el placer y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al compás de las de él. La fricción de sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus sexos acompasándose en su unión, reberveraban en sus oidos, y una exquisita sensación se propagó por sus venas, su sangre corriendo a prisa.

Vegeta jamás había sentido nada parecido, esa sensación de paz, conexión y la seguridad de estar en donde perteneces. Siguió bombeando dentro del cuerpo de su esposa- dispuesto allevarla a la cima otra vez-girando sus caderas en círculos, procurando ahondar más en el cuerpo de ella, convertirse en uno solo, cuando la sintió vibrar incrementó el ritmó sintiendo su propio placer llegar, llevándosela consigo a la cima. Escondió el rostro en los suaves cabellos de la peliazul respirando con dificultad, necesitaba respuesta a las muchas preguntas que rondaban su mente, precipitándose a sus labios, pero esa preguntas acarrarían otras por parte de su esposa y no tenía las respuestas en ese momento. Salió de ella y rodó de lado pegándola a su costado, besó su frente y se puso en pie.

Bulma lo vio ir hacia el cuarto de baño y se inquietó, ¿hizo algo mal? El azabache volvió de inmediato y la tomó en brazos al estilo novia.

—¿Vegeta...?—Preguntó dudosa.

—Necesitas un baño caliente.—Explicó metiéndola en la bañera. Situándose trás ella, tomó una esponja y enjabonó sus brazos, piernas y demás partes del cuerpo de la muchacha. Bulma sentía calor, y no precisamente por el agua caliente.

—Mi turno.—Dijo entregándole la esponja, ella la tomó con vergüenza y le devolvió el favor tímidamente. Cuando terminaron, se enjuagaron, él se levantó y la envolvió en una toalla, secó su cabello haciéndolo también con sigo mismo. Luego la llevó hasta la cama, se acostó a su lado y los arropó a ambos. La contuvo en sus brazos y besó dulcemente.

—Descansa.—Susurró. Bulma sonrió y se pegó más a él, minutos después se entrego a un placentero sueño.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

El canto de las aves irrumpía en sus oidos y el calor se extendía por su cuerpo. Intentó moverse pero al hacerlo se percató que un cuerpo firme se amoldaba al suyo, manteniéndola inmóvil, bajó la mirada y captó una mano entorno a su cintura y la otra bajo su cabeza rodeando uno de sus pechos. Vegeta. Se giró despacio, quedando frente a él. Con la llema del dedo índice tocó las cejas de él, pasó por su naríz hasta llegar a sus labios y detenerse en ellos. Suspiró levemente, era muy apuesto y tenía unos labios hechos para enloquecer. Vegeta se movió y ella en seguida cerró los ojos controlando la respiración para fingir que aún dormía. Él se dió cuenta pero decidió seguirle el juego y tentarla. Cerró la mano en torno al pecho que ésta le rodeaba y la sintió tensarse. Bajó la que tenía en su cintura hasta su entrepierna y contuvo un gemido al encontrarla húmeda, separó sus piernas con delicadeza y despacio deslizó un dedo en su interior. Lo movió en círculo y con el pulgar frotó su punto de placer, la oyó suspirar por lo que no pudo contenerse más y la penetró de una sola embestida. De costado-como se encontraba-se movió dispuesto a llevarlos al extasis. Levantó una de sus piernas y profundizó los embistes. La culminación de ambos llegó de golpe e intensamente. Respiraban agitados aún, cuando Bulma intentó separarse; mas Vegeta no se lo permitió.

—¿No lo sientes?—Preguntó con voz sexy, ella lo estudió confusa—. Todavía no estoy satisfecho.—Aclaró y saliendo de ella se situó sobre su hermoso cuerpo. La besó con pasión y volvió a penetrarla arrancándole un gemido de placer-dolor-por su impetuosidad

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Háblame sobre ti.—Pidió Bulma. Se encontraban en una cafetería de Sicilia disfrutando del paisaje y del vínculo que estaban creando. Vegeta la miró y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—Preguntó dando un sorbo al café. Estaba exquisito, pero no tanto como la mujer sentada frente suyo.

—Todo.—Dijo haciendo un mohín. Él no podía resistirse a su sensual boca curvándose de esa manera.

—Soy hijo único.—Comenzó—. Aunque no debí serlo.—Notando su confusión aclaró—. Mi hermano murió antes de nacer. Poco después de mi nacimiento, mi madre contrajo un virus por lo que después de recuperarse le fue difícil, por no decir imposible, embarazarse. Yo acaba de cumplir 18 años cuando logró cumplir su sueño. Mi madre era una mujer joven, apenas de 39 años, y dado que siempre fue muy activa y bailó durante toda su vida, no hubo motivos para que el doctor, mi padre o yo, pensaramos que no podría llevar a termino el embarazo —Hizo una pausa para estudiar su reacción, Bulma lo escuchaba con atención y él prosiguió—, pero no fue así, el parto se adelantó, si motivo aparente ella sufrió un paro y al feto le faltó oxígeno. Los doctores hicieron lo que estuvo en sus manos, mas no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer por ella o Tarble, mi hermano.

La peliazul tragó saliva y sintió el dolor de Vegeta, patente en sus ojos. Deseó abrazarlo para darle ánimos pero sabía que él no aceptaría una acción así porque evidenciaría su vulnerabilidad.

—Lo siento.—Dijo simplemente. Él se encogió de hombros restadándole importancia—. ¿Y tu papá?—Murmuró despacio.

—Murió.—Dijo y se puso en pie dando por terminada la conversación—. Regresemos.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Despierta.—Bulma sintió que le apartaban el cabello de la nuca y besaban el cuello. Al regresar del paseo dicidió descansar, se sentía sin fuerzas y somnolienta. Debe ser por el embarazo se dijo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los oscuros y cariñosos de Vegeta.

—Hola.—Sonrió—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Un par de horas.—Explicó y también sonrió al ver cómo se estiraba cual gatita mimosa—. Debes preparte.

—¿Para qué?

—Vendrán unos amigos.—Bulma lo observó, preguntándole en silencio quiénes eran.—Una pareja.—Aclaró dándose cuenta de sus dudas—. Ten Shin Han y Launch, te agradarán.—Ella asintió feliz de que su esposo quisiera introducirla en su círculo de amigos.

Ten y Launch eran una pareja exquisita, a simple vista se podría apreciar el amor y la complicidad de una pareja enamorada.

—Siento no haber asistido a tu boda.—Dijo Launch a su lado—. Pero me era imposible ir así— explicó señalando su abultado vientre—, faltan dos semanas para que nazca y en esta etapa del embarazo me fatigo mucho.—Bulma sonrió sabedora de ello. A pesar de solo tener 12 semanas, también sentía fatiga. Buscó con la mirada a su esposo y lo encontró al otro lado del salón-cerca del minibar-enfrascado en una conversación-seguramente-de negocios con su socio y amigo Ten. Launch siguió su mirada y su expresión se suavisó por completo.

—Estoy muy feliz por Vegeta, te confieso que cuando me enteré de que se casaría, tuve mis dudas. Pero ahora; después de precenciar cómo te mira, puedo asegurar que está enamorado.—La peliazul se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Launch continuó—: Tú lo amas, ¿verdad?—La joven volvió a levantar la cabeza y sin ánimos de mentir asintió. Su acompañante suspiro y sonrió otras vez—. Gracias.—Murmuró y en seguida aclaró—: Conozco a Vegeta desde la universidad y sé lo dudo que le ha sido vivir, mas puedo confirmar que contigo será feliz y al fin la olvidará.

—¿La olvidará?—Preguntó Bulma, pero no recibió respuesta porque Vegeta y Ten se acercaron a sus respectivas esposas.

—Debemos irnos.—Le dijo Ten a su esposa.

—¿Tan pronto?—Se quejó la joven.

—Mañana vendremos otra vez. Además, ireremos a una fiesta los cuatros.—La sonrisa de la pelirubia se amplió. Se despidieron, no sin antes Launch prometerle a Bulma acompañarla de compras al día siguiente.

Bulma se quedó en el sofá cuando Vegeta los precedió hasta la puerta para despedirlos. Se preguntó innumerables veces a qué se refería Launch con lo de "al fin la olvidará". ¿Se refería a Seripa? Algo le decía que se trataba de otra mujer, una que, ¿había amado? En ese momento recordó a Gure, sus acusaciones, y se preguntó si tendrían relación. No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, amaba a Vegeta y su corazón se partiría si llegara a perderlo o si se enterara que él amaba a otra. Inspiró lentamente y se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas. Si bien no le había dicho que la amara, sabía que era muy importante para él. Además su hijo los uniría por siempre.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus espectativas, ya que no soy buena en este tipo de relato adulto.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	8. Respuestas

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **"Respuestas".**

* * *

Sentada en el salón, Bulma continuaba confusa y preocupada debido a la última "palabra" de Launch. Después de darle vueltas una y otra vez, decidió que necesitaba respuestas. Se puso en pie y fue hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba Vegeta trabajando. Llamó y esperó a que le otorgara el paso.

—¿Vegeta...?—Él alzó la cabeza de los papeles que revisaba, al verla sonrió haciéndole una seña para que se acercara—. Necesito hablar contigo.—Dijo titubeante. El joven frunció el cejo y se levantó.

—Bien.—Aceptó indicándole tomar asiento en un sillón, después se sentó él frente a ella—.¿Y...?—Bulma se mordió el labio inferior temerosa de abordar el tema, decidió hacerla de otro modo.

—Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre tu vida, cómo nos conocimos.—Notó cómo se tensaba en el asiento pero no cedió—. Necesito respuestas Vegeta. No sé nada de mí... además, tú dijiste que querías que te conociera, por favor, háblame de ti.—Vegeta apretó la mandíbula dispuesto a negarse pero al ver a su esposa, tan vulnerable, frágil, temerosa, no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Cuando estamos en el café no terminaste de hablarme de tu padre.—Indicó en un susurro. Él soltó un sonoro suspiro deseando no haber aceptado habrarle sobre él.

—Era un hombre con unos ideales de hierro— Empezó y parecía haber regresado a ese tiempo—, no quería a nadie, excepto a sí mismo, y a mi madre, en la medida que pudo quererla. Una vez ella hubo muerto, quiso tomar las riendas de mi vida a su antojo. Exigió que al termino de mis estudios universitarios, debía hacerme cargo del negocio familiar. Cosa que no me molestó en lo absoluto. Lo que ello conllevaba fue lo que me irritó, hizo un compromiso matrimonial con mi prima Seripa, dijo que era lo mejor para mí, que si bien estaban arruinados, su familia era aristocrática por parte de madre y eso me suponía un heredero de sangre azul. Quise negarme pero amenazó con desheredarme y aunque eso no me importó, lo que vino después sí. Organizó una fiesta para dar a conocer mi compromiso con la Viscondesa italiana-un título perdido hacia ya mucho-por lo que debido a una cuestión de honor; que él sabía era primordial para mí, tuve que aceptar, aunque con la condición de que el enlace se llevaría a cabo cuando cumpliera 30. A mi padre no le quedó otra que aceptar.

—Pero igual te acostabas con ella.—Expuso sus pensamientos en alto, mas de inmediato deseó retractarse. Él la miró imperturbable y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.—Aceptó—. Era una mujer sexy, ¿por qué no aceptar lo que se me ofrecía libremente?

—¿La querías?—Preguntó ella.

—¿Debo responder?

—Launch dijo que esperaba que estando casado te olvidaras de ella, ¿se refería a Seripa?—Vegeta pestañó varias veces y su rostro se tornó sombrío, su expresión de dolor—. ¿Vegeta...?

—Dejemos esto para después, todavía tengo mucho trabajo.—La peliazul asintió y salió de la habitación dolida por no obtener más respuestas y por su rechazo.

El pecho de Vegeta subía y bajaba rápidamente mas el dolor no disminuía, era el recuerdo, la impotencia de no haber podido evitarlo lo que lo atormentaba. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que pasara algo así? Si tan solo esa noche no se hubiera acostado otra vez con Seripa, hubiera llegado a tiempo. Pero a sus 24 años era un joven inmaduro que no se resistía a un cuerpo de mujer ofreciéndosele. Se dirigió hasta el minibar de su despacho y tras servirse un whisky se sentó en sillón que daba a los ventales. Apuró el contenido del vaso y removeró sus días de juventud, cuando la conoció y comprendió que no merecía recibir amor; ya que no sabía amar.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Esa noche Vegeta no se acostó sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Después de debartirse entre la idea de ir a buscarlo o seguir esperándolo, la joven se había dormido hace un par de horas.

Él se acomodó al lado de su esposa y tomándola de las caderas la acercó a él y la besó. Bulma se sobresalto, pero al notar que era su esposo correspondió al beso, se percató entonces de que había bebido y quiso apartararse, mas Vegeta no se lo permitió. Siguió besando, acariciando, marcando. Subió de a poco su camisón, arrancó su ropa interior y la penetró de un solo embiste.

—Vegeta.—Gimió ella por la molestia causada.

—Shh.—Indicó él—. Necesito perderme en la dulce promesa de tu bello cuerpo.—Explicó casi suplicando y empezó a moverse más rápidamente, la embestía con una fuerza y posesividad tal que, la joven se asustó. En un arranqué de pasión la colocó boca abajo, penetrándola, mordiendo su cuello, las acometidas se hicieron bruscas mientras jadeaba en su oido. Después pareció darse cuenta de su impetuo y retomó la calma, rodó hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón, poniéndola encima de él, incitándola a moverse, ella seguida acompanzó sus caderas a las acometidas de Vegeta.

El pelinegro acomodó la cabeza de la peliazul en el hueco de su cuello y la apretó contra el pecho.

—Mía... —Susurró creando fricción entre su sexos—...eres mía.—Afirmó bajando una mano a sus cuerpos unidos y la acarició con ternura, incrementando el placer en ambos. Bulma gritó su nombre, cayendo laxa en sus brazos. Vegeta no aflojó el agarre, reteniéndola consigo, preparandose para el sueño.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Estaba cansada, habían visitado ciento de almacenes para encontrar "el vestido ideal", Bulma resopló, no imaginaba que Lauch tuviera tanta energía a pesar de estar embarazada.

—¿Aún no te decides?—Preguntó por enésima vez. Launch volteó a verla y sonrió.

—Creo que este es el indicado.—Eso no le causó ninguna paz a la joven, hace 20 vestidos y 10 almacenes que dejó de entusiasmarse por esa frase—. Iré a probarmelo.—Anunció la pelirubia.

Bulma optó por recorrer el almacén en busca de alguna distracción. Se fijó en que una chica de cabello castaño la miraba, se notaba nerviosa.

—¿Bulma...?—Preguntó la joven temerosa. La peliazul asintió—, ¿no me recuerdas?

—¿Usted es...? La chica pareció sentirse aliviada por la respuesta de la Bulma.

—Eh, nos conocimos hace unos meses atrás, pero creo que se te ha olvidado.—Dijo ahora más feliz—. Soy Cristinne Brendon, uh, una antigua amiga.—

—Lo siento yo... no recuerdo nada... em... tengo amnesia global.—Esa noticia no fue del agrado de Cristinne, que frunció el ceño.

—Bulma ya estoy lista.—Se escuchó la voz de Launch, ambas miraron en esa dirección, de pronto la pelicastaña se petrificó y murmurando una disculpa se fue. La peliazul pestañó confusa, ¿a qué se debió su abrupta retirada?

—¿Nos vamos?—Preguntó Launch al llegar a la altura de la joven, quien asintió aliviada. ¡Por fin podría descansar!

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Bulma bajaba las ecaleras para encontrarse con su esposo y amigos cuando escuchó que Launch decía:

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! ¿En serio crees que a ella le hubiera gustado algo así? ¡Habría querido que fueras feliz!

—Lo sé... —dijo Vegeta cansado.

—¿También sabes que tu esposa te ama y que si se ent...?

—¡Sí!—La interrumpió el pelinegro.

—Eres un...

—¡Cariño!—Cortó Ten en cariñosa reprimenda—, no es asunto nuestro.— Bulma hizo un ruido sin percartarse y tres pares de ojos volteraron a verla, su esposo sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Magnífica—Susurró y besos sus manos—, ¿vamos?—Quiso saber, todos asintieron. La peliazul se dijo que después averiguaría sobre la conversación que escuchó.

Contra todo pronóstico la fiesta estaba resultando ser muy amena. Los asistentes eran personas un poco seria pero muy amables. Sonrió a lo que Launch decía en ese momento y una vez, más alagó el gusto de ésta, el vestido que eligió para sí era de estilo egipcio en tonos dorados, el de la joven de cabellos azules en un tono más sutil y-según sus palabras-el azul marino realzaba la belleza de sus ojos y la suavidad de su piel.

—¿Quieres bailar?—Ofreció Vegeta a su lado, ella sonriendo asintió y aceptó su mano.

Se deslizaron en la pista al son de la música, segundos después Launch y Ten se unieron a ellos. El traje oscuro le sentaba muy bien al joven, pero no tanto como a su esposo, se dijo, él siempre era el más apuesto.

—Pareces una diosa.—Murmuró Vegeta en su oido, la joven sonrió y apretó el agarre en el cuello del pelinegro.

—Tú tampoco estás mal.—Siguieron bailando hasta que algo los interrumpió.

—Vaya Vegeta, no esperaba verte aquí—Se giraron hasta dar con la mirada de una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo azul y mirada burlona.

—¿Marón?

—¿La conoces?—Preguntó Bulma.

—Por supuesto que me conoce querida,—dirigió su atención al azabache y preguntó—:¿Nos presentas?

—Claro.—Aceptó él—Marón, ella es mi hermosa esposa Bulma Ouji, Bulma, ella es Maron Aristides, médico y antigua amiga.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijeron al unísono ambas mujeres.

—Pero, ¿por qué te casaste?—Prosiguió Marón— ¿No se suponía, que decidiste hacer la inseminación debido a que no deseabas lazos con ninguna mujer? Por otra parte, ¿esta era la misma joven que inseminaste? ¿O vas a mantener a tu mujer al mismo tiempo que mantienes al hijo de otra?—Bulma sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies, ¿su bebé era producto de una inseminación artificial? Se soltó del agarre de su esposo y lo miró con odio. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin prestar atención a Launch y Ten que gritaban su nombre cuando pasó por su lado.

Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo y sin decir una palabra fue en busca de su esposa.

Bulma corría sin mirar atrás, no podía ser cierto, esa mujer se equivocaba. Su bebé no fue producto de un acto tan frío, él fue concebido con amor. Lágrimas de ira, frustración y dolor se acumulaban en sus ojos. No podía ni quería aceptar que el hombre al que amaba la hubiera traicionado de esa manera arrastrándola a un matrimonio que él no quería, y todo por una equivocación en un tubo de ensayo. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones dificultándole la huida. Corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, corrió para no afrontar la verdad, corrió para no verlo a él. Pero el destino de no estaba de su parte, su esposo le pisaba los talones.

—Bulma, para.—Gritó Vegeta— Bulma.—Volvió a decir al darle alcance, la sujeto por los hombres y la giró, obligándola a encararlo.

—¿Es verdad?—Preguntó Bulma en un sollozo atormentado, el agachó la cabeza, mas no aflojó el agarre—¡Responde!—Exclamó fuera de sí.

—Sí.—Susurró, levantó la cabeza y se estremeció al ver su dolor.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Oh, pobre Bulma, se enteró de la mentira de Vegeta. Pero todavía quedan más secretos por descubir.**


	9. Aceptame

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **"Aceptame".**

* * *

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y fijó su mirada en la ventana. Después de la confesión de Vegeta deseó hacerle muchas preguntas pero él le dijo que lo mejor sería ir a casa, ella estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía sin fuerzas y ansiaba descansar. Se despidieron de Launch, Ten y los anfitriones. Supuso que causaron muchas dudas y espectatativas mas no le importaba, solo le interesaba su pequeño.

—¿Me escucharás sin interrupciones si te explico la situación?—Habló Vegeta a su espalda. La joven asintió, no tenía muchas opciones—. Bien, es cierto, yo nunca quise atarme a un matrimonio, no quería esposa o hijos, esto último en un futuro inmediato, pero creía que algún día lo necesitaría, por lo que tomé previsiones.—murmuró— Congelé mi esperma—explicó bajando la voz, se sentía avergonzado—El día del accidente se produjo un cambio en mí, y decidí tener un hijo por lo que busqué una mujer para, inseminar.—Soltó un suspiro cansado—Hubo un error y te inseminaron a ti en lugar de a la joven elegida, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero comprenderás que no podía renuncia a mi bebé.—La peliazul giró hacia él mirándolo acusatoriamente.

—Me mentiste, dijiste que eras mi prometido.

—Lo siento... yo... ¿qué otra cosa debía hacer?

—¿Por qué era tan importante un hijo así, de repente, como para criarlo sin una madre? ¿No podías casarte y tenerlo de la forma convencional?— Vegeta se alejó de golpe y fue hasta la ventana. Sabía que vendría esa pregunta y aunque no podía decirle toda la verdad-ya que eso haría que la perdiera para siempre-al menos le diría una verdad a media.

—Porque soy estéril.—Soltó de golpe. Bulma abrió los ojos y su boca se curvo en una "o".

—Pero... Tu prometida... Seripa.

—No era mi hijo.—Volteó a mirarla—Pero mi problema se produjo a raíz del accidente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes...?

—El feto era de 6 semanas y hace 8 que no me acostaba con ella—Se frotó las sienes con casancio.— En el pasado ocurrieron cosas entre Seripa y yo, cosas que prefiero jamás volver a recordar. Solo te puedo decir que a raiz de ello, decidí nunca perder el control ante una mujer, sobre todo ante ella. Cuando Seripa intentaba meterse en mi cama yo la rechazaba y me acostaba con otra, muchas veces sin importarme si estaba o no presente—explicó en un susurró, desvió la mirada para no ver la acusación en sus ojos—, sé que mi actitud estaba mal, mas era todo cuanto podía hacer para demostrarle que mandaba yo y no ella, ya no.

Caminó en círculos relajando los hombros para dismunuir la tensión.

—Debí darme cuenta que planeaba algo, el día del accidente fue a mi apartamento e intentó seducirme, como me negué; me soltó de repente, una estupidez sobre su reloj biológico. Después insistió en acompañarme a Sídney, durante el vuelo no cesó en su intento de acostarse conmigo, para probrar que era imnune a sus encantos, me acosté con la azafata sabiendo que ella nos vería.—Se estremeció odiándose así mismo por su acitud—. Aunque debo admitir que Seripa fue muy inteligente, entró después de que ella se fuera y se desvitió seguidamente acostándose encima mío. Yo seguía excitado, y ella lo sabía, fue tan persistente que le di lo que quería, pero haciéndole notar que era yo quien lo quiso así no ella, luego se enfureció cuando usé protección.—Bulma, que durante toda su confesión permaneció en un tenso silencio, soltó una exclamación y alzó una mano para callarlo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo estó?—Preguntó indignada, Vegeta suspiró y habló con calma.

—Porque debido a que no le di lo que deseaba, ocasionó el accidente, no estoy seguro que quisiera morir, pero con certeza deseaba deshacerse del bebé.

—¿Ella causó el accidente?—Preguntó la joven con un estremecimiento.

—Sí, y a causa de eso no puedo tener hijos como cualquier hombre, a causa de ello decidir inseminar a una mujer y tú has pagado.

—¿Intentas justificarte?—Acusó ella.

—¡No! Solo aclaro los hechos, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Ese bebé puede ser mi última oportunidad de ser padre!

—Lo entiendo—Susurró dolida—, es lo único que te importa.—expuso sollozando.

—Bulma... —se arrodilló junto a ella—... antes era así, ahora tú eres más importante.—Ella no respondió, mantuvo la vista baja, se apartó de él y preguntó:

—¿Es imposible...? Quiero decir, tú ya no... —El joven sabía a qué se refería, y esa era una verdad dolorosa.

—Tal vez... no lo sé, me dijeron que debía someterme a unas pruebas, mas yo no quise, en este momento soy estéril.

—¿Y si...?

—No.—Cortó con rotundidad—. No pasaré por esa vergüenza y presión, tengo lo que quiero. Un hijo y una maravillosa esposa.

—No estoy segura de querer serlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó apretando los dientes.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea que regrese a Australia.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—Aulló Vegeta—Es mi hijo, tú no tienes derechos sobre él.

—¿C-cómo?—Tartamudeó Bulma. Él su puso lívido, y tironeo de sus cabellos. Le dio la espalda.

—A lo que me refiero es que no puedes irte e impedirme ver a mi bebé.

—No haré eso, podrás verlo siempre que quieras.—Volteó a mirarla y le lanzó dardo con los ojos.

—Mi hijo nacerá y vivirá en Irlanda. Crecerá en donde pertenece, en mi casa, junto a su padre. Y tú, con tu orgullo herido o no, permanecerás con nosotros.—Sentenció con furia, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta-contradictoriamente-con suavidad.

Bulma se sintió herida, le dijo que era más importante que su hijo pero en cuanto expuso la idea de regresar a su país, saltó defendiendo sus derechos paternos. Estaba segura que si intentaba irse, le quitaría a su bebé y se olvidaría de ella sin contemplaciones.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Sentía el resplandor directamente en los ojos, los cuales entrecerraba para apreciar el paisaje que se extendía ante ella imponente y reluciente. A su espalda, una alta figura se removió hasta situarse a su lado. Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos cargados de amor, sonrió e inclinó el rostro para recibir el beso de su novio.

—¿En qué pensabas cariño?—Murmuró.

—En que me gustaría vivir en un lugar como este, con un hermoso lago.

—A mí también... —De pronto su expresión alegre mutó a una de dolor, se dobló por la mitad y cayó al suelo con un ruido secó. Bulma se horrorizó y trató de levantarlo.

—¡Yamcha!—Gritó. Empezó a sudar frió y el escenario cambió. Ya no estaba en el jardín junto a su antiguo prometido, se encontraba en la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Olía a flores, y café fresco. Inhaló para impregnarse del aroma y sonrió feliz, la sonrisa murió en sus labios al recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada. Abrió los ojos y se topó con unos negros intensos. Vegeta.

—Buenos días.—Murmuró inclinádose para besarla—. Le pedí a Paola que preparara el desayuno temprano.—Explicó sonriendo—. Anda, desayuna que se hace tarde.

—¿Para qué?—Preguntó Bulma frunciendo el seño.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Tienes cita con el médico para saber cómo está nuestro bebé.—Lo miró con patente asombro, ¿es que pensaba que sus mentiras estaban olvidadas?

—No pretenderás...

—Ni se te ocurra.—La cortó—. Quiero ver cómo está mi hijo y no habrá fuerza humana que me detenga. Come, te espero abajo en treinta minutos.—No le dio tiempo a responder y salió de la habitación con un suspiro amortiguado.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—¿Señora Ouji?—Llamó una enfermera.

—Es mi esposa.—Se adelantó Vegeta y la tomó de la cintura para guiarla por el pasillo hasta la consulta. Ella no dijo nada, estaba furiosa porque a él parecía no importarle lo que pensara.

—Señor y señora Ouji.—Saludó el doctor, un hombre de baja estatura—. Veo aquí en la ficha que no le han hecho un ultrasonido, ¿quiere estar presente el orgulloso padre?—La joven iba a negarse, pero Vegeta se adelantó.

—¡Sí!—Respondió con evidente entusiasmo.—El doctor sonrió y la hizo cambiarse por una bata, después le indicó acostarse y vertiendo un líquido viscoso en el vientre señaló el monitor.

—Miren, allí está su bebé. Se está desarrollando muy bien.—Explicó con entusiasmo—Bulma sintió una oleada de amor, un sentimiento de alegría tal, que no pudo contener las lágrimas, volteó a ver a Vegeta quién, con el rostro petreo, se mantenía con la vista fija en la pantalla. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

—¿Quieren escuchar el corazón?—Ella asintió emocionada. Segundos después se escuchaba el sonido más hermoso para la peliazul. Era un sonido dulce y fuerte a la vez.

—Dios... —Susurró Vegeta claramente conmocionado. Bulma se dio cuenta en ese momento del error que cometería si alejara a su esposo de su hijo, un hijo que amaba y tal vez su última esperanza de paternidad. No podía ser cruel y causarle ese dolor.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

De regreso a la casa se sumieron en un espectante silencio, Bulma temerosa de expresar sus cambios de planes por miedo a equivocarse, y Vegeta intrigado por la decisión que tomaría su esposa. Entraron en el salón, seguidamente yendo al dormitorio principal.

—Bulma... —Empezó el pelinegro—... sé que estás herida y que no he hecho mucho para apaciguar el daño, pero... comprenderás que no puedo ni voy a renunciar a ustedes.

—Lo sé.—Aceptó ella—. Y yo tampoco podría separarte de nuestro hijo... espero haya tomado la elección correcta, he... decidido quedarme.—Él la miró con asombro, luego una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios y se acercó a ella con los ojos febriles de pasión.

—No te arrepentirás.—Afirmó comenzando a besarla. Bajó una mano a sus mulos para acariciar su botón de placer, frotó y pellizcó sin dejar de besarla, apartó su ropa interior, seguidamente bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones para liberar su vibrante erección, se acomodó entre sus piegles y cuando se disponía a penetrarla, Bulma se apartó, jadeante y conmocionada.

—Yo... Lo siento... Necesito tiempo para esto.—Vegeta respiraba con dificultad, pero asintió dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

—¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó ella.

—A darme una ducha—la recorrió con la mirada con intención—, fría...—añadió en un gruñido.

La joven se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose culpabable y excitada, pero todavía no podía entregarse a ese tipo de intimidad, debían afianzar otros lazos, conocerse.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**


	10. Impaciencia

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **"Impaciencia".**

* * *

La casa de Dublín era más pequeña que la de Sicilia, pero mucho más acogedora. Tenía amplios planeles de cristal en el salón con un precioso cielo raso. La habitación principal comunicada con una habitación más pequeña, la cual Vegeta le dijo que podría usar para sus ratos de ocio.

Bulma observó todo con patente incomodidad, ahora este sería su hogar y estaría enclaustrada allí por el resto de su vida, cuidadando de su hijo e intentando recobrar los recuerdos de un pasado que no sabía si era más duro que su presente. Volteó a ver a Vegeta hablando con el servicio. No se podía quejar, había hecho todo cuanto podía para que se sintiera a gusto con él y con la decisión de seguir con su matrimonio. Mientras estuvieron en la isla se comportó como un caballero, llevándola al lugar que le apeteciera, compraron cosas para el bebé y un nuevo guardarropa para ella, si bien la peliazul se resistió, él insistió tanto que no que no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Muy a su pesar debía reconocer que la pasó de maravilla durante la duración de su lunade miel. Vegeta se acercó a ella con una brillante sonrisa.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.—La joven lo miró con interés—. Está en salón, vamos.—Ella se dejó guiar hasta la planta baja, a medida que se acercaban fue escuchando unas voces familiares, ¿podría ser? se preguntó con creciente alegría.

—Bulma—Escuchó la vibrante voz de su amiga Milk, la cual le sonreía desde el sofá, a su lado estaba Goku, tan amistoso como siempre.

—¡Milk!—Exclamó Bulma, ambas jóvenes se fundieron un amistoso abrazo—. ¿Cuándo llegaron?

—Vegeta nos llamó hace un par de días, dijo que llegarían hoy, así que nosotros viajamos ayer, llegamos en la noche. Esta casa es magnifica.— Alagó la joven mirando a su alrededor. La peliazul miró a Vegeta, y le sonrió en agredecimiento, él sintió euforia, era la primera sonrisa espontánea que le dirigía en tres semanas—. Bueno...— continuó la pelinegra—... cuéntame cómo es tu nueva vida.

* * *

()()()

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a su primo mientras su esposa y la amiga de ésta conversaban en el salón.

—Kakarotto—Clamó la atención del joven quien miraba una miniaturas en el escrititorio—. Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas pero no debes decirle a nadie que te pregunté.—Su primo dejó de ver las figuras y asintió solemne. Vegeta se levantó y dio vueltas por la habitación.

—Me gustaría saber sobre la vida de Bulma.—El de cabello alborotado amplió los ojos y preguntó en un susurró.

—¿Quieres que te hable de su vida pasada? Yo... no creo que esté bien...

—Kakarotto—Cortó impaciente—, es imperativo que sepa sobre mi esposa, y dada la casualidad de que ella misma no me puede proporcionar la infomación que preciso, debes ser tú quien me la de.—Goku suspiro y accedió a la petición del pelinegro.

* * *

()()()

* * *

—¿Qué cosa dices?—Se asombró Milk mientras exploraban el jardín después de haber recorrido la casa. La peliazul hizo una mueca de disguto.

—Es tal cual como te conté, este bebé es producto de una inseminación artificial... —Milk habló a gritos.

—¡Será bastardo!—Se indignó—Te tendió una trampa.

—Shhh—Pidió Bulma—No quiero que Vegeta sepa que te conté el motivo por el cual estoy embarazada y metida en este embrollo.

—¿Es que acaso lo pasarás por alto?—Preguntó incrédula.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Además, él una víctima más.

—¿Cómo puede ser una víctima.—Dijo Milk dudosa. La joven abrió mucho los ojos y le dio la espalda a la pelinegra para que no viera su nerviosismo.

—¿Damos una vuelta por la fuente?—Y sin esperar respuesta emprendió el camino.

* * *

()()()

* * *

—Según Milk—Empezó el menor de los hombres—, ella y Bulma eran hijas de dos banqueros, amigos de la infancia. Cuando tenían cinco años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión; las niñas no iban con ellos, ya que se encontraban en el internado. Por lo que dijo el gobierno, solo heredaron una casa y una pequeña asignación.

—Bien, eso ya lo sabía. Quiero saber el motivo por el cual decidió inseminarse.

—Ah... Milk me explicó que tu esposa y Yamcha, su ex, recurrieron a ese medio porque él no podía mantener relaciones normales. A todo esto, ¿el bebé es tu hijo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y no cambies de tema, ¿por qué no podía mantener relaciones?

—Porque la madre de Yamcha era una prostituta que se enfermó de SIDA y lo contagió al él desde la gestación. Por lo que entendí, él temía que Bulma se contagiara por eso nunca hicieron el amor, y optaron por un lavado de semen.—Vegeta alzó la mano para interrumpirlo y le indicó que saliera, el joven se encogió de hombres y se fue sin más.

Así que por ese motivo su esposa era vírgen en la noche de bodas, pensó Vegeta. De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta... seguramente ella amaba mucho a su ex como para someterse a algo así y arriesgarse a ser madre soltera. ¿Seguirá amándolo? ¿Cuando recuperase la memoria se daría cuenta de que ama a su antiguo novio y no a él? Deseó-aunque fuera egoísta-que nunca volvieran sus recuerdos. ¡NO PODÍA PERDERLA!

* * *

()()()

* * *

Bulma salió del cuarto de baño con el camisón puesto. Estaba cansada pero a la vez feliz de haberse puesto al día con su amiga. Milk no dejaba de alabar el buen gusto de Vegeta, no solo en la casa y decoración, también en la comida, que según sus palabras: Estaba soberbia. Si bien seguía preocupada por su situación-apetición de la peliazul-guardó silenció y no hizo comentario alguno sobre la confesión que le hizo.

Cuando se disponía a costarse una mano impidió su paso. Se deslizó de arriba abajo por su columna hasta llegar a sus nalga, ella dio un respingo e intentó apartarse sabiendo bien de quien era la mano y sus intenciones.

Vegeta no aflojó su agarre y la pegó a su erección, restregándose descaradamente haciéndole sentir su necesidad.

Bulma contuvo un grito de asombro ¡Estaba desnudo! El joven siguió explorando su cuerpo con hambre apenas contenida. Ella se apartó de golpe, él respiró agitado y le espetó casi rugiendo.

—¿Que quieres de mí?—Le dio la espalda—He hecho todo cuanto está en mis manos para agradarte pero parece que fallo miserablemente.—Suspiró y volvió a mirarla—¿No ves que te necesito?

Bulma bajó la vista a su entrepierna y se estremeció al comprobar su excitación. Él tenía razón, había hecho mucho por su matrimonio y ella no la apreciaba. Se deshizo del camisón quedando desnuda ante él.

—Tómame.

Vegeta pestañó conmocionado, ¿se le estaba ofreciendo? Decidió no preguntar y se situó frente ella. Recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos hasta detenerse en los rizos que se escondían entre los mulos. Se arrodilló y hundió la cara en el pubis, aspiró ese aroma que amaba y con dedos torpes separó los pliegues, contuvo un suspiro al sentir su humedad, introdujo un dedo moviéndole en círculos, después utilizó su lengua sitiendo el calor rodearla. Mordeó y pellizco con los dientes el botón de placer; sonrió contra la carne al sentirla removerse impaciente. Él no estaba mucho mejor, con la mano que tenía libre se acarició a sí mismo.

Bulma dándose cuenta se agachó a su lado, dispuesta a complaserlo como le había enseñado otras veces. Vegeta gruñó, sentir las manos suevas de la peliazul lo descontroló, se incorporó, y la tiró en la cama sin ceremonias. Colocó las piernas de su esposa sobre los hombros y la penetró de golpe. Se movió con desesperación dentro de su cuerpo y atrapó un pezón entres sus dientes, estimulandolo, después hizo lo mismo con el otro, llenando de placer a la peliazul. Ella sentía renacer la esperanza y el amor. Si Vegeta la deseaba con esa premura; seguramente se debía a que sentía algo más por ella, tenía que ser más que simple lujuria. Alzó las caderas, queriendo sentirlo más dentro, y acompañó las acometidas con frenesí.

El joven la llenó con pasión, desenfreno, y ternura, como hacia semanas ansiaba. La estimuló con las manos mientras mordía su cuello, quería marcarla como suya, asegurarse que nada ni nadie la alejaría de su lado. Era suya... para siempre, y así se lo hizo saber a ella, procurando que supiera que él le pertenecía también. Le hizo el amor hasta el amenecer, momento en que el cansancio pudo más y los sumió en un relajante sueño.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Se acerca la recta final del fic. Los secretos serán revelados en los próximos capítulos, ¿podrá triunfar el amor?**


	11. Revelación

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

 **"Revelación".**

* * *

—¿A qué hora regresarás?—Preguntó Bulma por la mañana. Vegeta estaba recostado en el cabecero de la cama, con la joven entre sus piernas mientras desayunaban. Sentía su cuerpo relajado después de una dosis de sexo.

—Por la noche; Kakarotto y yo tenemos algunas juntas con los accionistas para planear el diseño del nuevo hotel.—La joven suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el musculoso pecho de su esposo—No estés triste cariño—Alentó él—, podrás compartir este tiempo con tu amiga y después seremos solo tú y yo.—Afirmó mientras la besaba, el beso se tornó apasionado de inmediato pero sabiendo que tendría que arreglarse si quería llegar pronto al trabajo se apartó—Después.—Prometió. La peliazul asintió con desgana y vio con resignación como el pelinegro atravesaba las puertas del baño.

Volvió a salir en busca del arbornoz pero, al ver cómo su esposa estiraba su exquisito cuerpo y la sábana se deslizaba dejando al descubierto su sexo dispuesto para él, no lo soportó más y fue hasta ella, tomó sus tobillos para situarla al borde de la cama y que quedara a la altura de su miembro palpitante, Bulma soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Prepárate—Dijo picaramente. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la penetró de un embiste.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—¿Ya pensaste qué haremos?—Bulma miró a su amiga y afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Te parece bien si vamos al cine y almorzamos fuera?—Milk iba a responder cuando la llegada de la doncella la interrumpió.

—¿Señora Ouji...?—Llamó la joven.

—¿Sí, Mary?

—Una señorita desea verla, le dije que estaba acompañada y que no podría atenderla en seguida pero insistió.—Bulma arqueó las cejas en espetación.

—¿Dijo su nombre?

—Se identificó como la señorita Batiste.—De inmediato se tensó ante la mensión de Sangya.

—Hazla pasar.—Instruyó y se dirigió a su amiga después.—Por favor Milk, ¿podrías esperarme en la habitación?—Al ver la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos de su amiga continuó a modo de súplica—. Más tarde te explicó.

—Está bien.—Aceptó la pelinegra suspirando.

—Hola señora Ouji.—Se escuchó la voz burlona de Sangya.

—¿Qué quieres?—Espetó la peliazul.

—Vaya, ¿Vegeta no te ha enseñado modales? ¿No me ofreces una copa?

—Oh, por favor Sangya, ahorremosno los formalismo y ve directo al grano, ¿a qué has venido?

—Qué actitud más hosca. Pero en vista de que para mí es más fácil así, seguiré tu consejo y seré clara.—Se burló y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella.—Para que sepas que no soy mala he venido a advertirte. Supongo que ya sabes que ese bebé que llevas a cuestas es producto de inseminación, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué con eso?—Se impacientó Bulma, no queriendo responder directamente.

—¿Acaso conoces el motivo por el cual recurrió a ello?

—Sí, él...

—Nó.—Cortó Sangya—. Te contaré la historia completa, tal y como sucedió.—Se puso en pie y dio vueltas por el salón—. Cuando Vegeta era joven, estaba enamorado de una chica hermosa, pero era tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por la lujuria que, nunca le fue fiel. Una y otra vez la traicionaba con Seripa, así que la muchacha, llena de dolor y desilusión; se suicidó.—La peliazul jadeo.—Oh, querida, no te sorprendas aún, todavía no viene lo mejor.—Se acercó a ella y la miró con fingida compasión.—Bueno, continuemos con la hermosa historia. Vegeta se sintió tan mal que juró que cumpliría el sueño de ella, que era tener una familia, y se dijo que cuando estuviera preparado, inseminaría a una mujer; y escucha bien, porque esta es la parte más interesante.—Volvió a sentarse—. Escogió a una joven desconocida pero, por un error la inseminada fuiste tú, lo que el maravilloso Vegeta no te ha dicho; es que el bebé es de él, sí, más no tuyo.—Bulma se puso blanca.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Exclamó.

—Porque es la verdad.—dijo suavemente cruzando las piernas—Tu amado esposo quería un hijo suyo y de la mujer que ama. Ese bebé no es tuyo. Te inseminaron con el esperma de Vegeta y el óvulo de la ex, la pobre Lazuli.—Finalizó quitándose una inexistente lágrima.

—No te creo.—Gritó Bulma y se puso en pie.—Fuera de mi casa.

—¿No me crees?—Preguntó aparentemente dolida— Tal vez le creas a Gure, la amiga de Lazuli.—En ese momento la misma chica que los increpó en la fiesta de boda entró en el salón. La observó con hostilidad y habló casi escupiendo las palabras.

—No tengo deseo alguno de entablar conversación contigo, por ello solo te entregaré esto.—Expresó arrojando unos documentos a la mesa central—. Y no te hagas la víctima, sé que te casaste con él solo por su dinero, pero él no te ama. Te convirtió en su esposa para tener al bebé de mi amiga, pero en cuanto nazca te dejará y buscará una mujer que esté a su altura, y aunque estoy segura que no seré yo, cualquiera será mejor que tú.

—Esa seré yo, pero no te preocupes Gure cariño, para alguien tan viril como Vegeta; una sola mujer no le será suficiente, puedes complacerlo cuando quieras.—Bulma miró el intercambio de ambas mujeres y sintió náuseas, ¿pensaban compartir a su esposo?

—No toleraré más sus idioteces, largo de mi casa.—Sentenció y llamó al mayordomo—. Phil, por favor escolta a las señoritas a la salida.

—Nosotras hemos cumplido, después no digas que no te advertimos cuando te quedes sin esposo e hijo, oops, cierto, no es tuyo.—Dijo Sangya y se rió maliciosa saliendo de la habitación.

—Deberías estar agradecida.—Espetó Gure.—No eres digna de mi Vegeta y del hijo de Lazuli, además, recuerda que jamás dejará de amarla.—Finalizó precediendo a Phil hacia la salida.

Bulma tomó los documentos con manos temblorosas y ahagó un gemido de angustia al leer:

"Contrato de inseminación entre el señor Vegeta Ouji, y la señorita Christinne Brendon. Se le exige total confidencialidad así como la conformidad del alquier de su vientre. En un futuro no podrá reclamar derechos de maternidad, ya que se le pagó únicamente para gestar al bebé, por lo que no tendrán vínculos sanguíneos. Al termino del embarazo se le entregará 500.000 dólares. Se deja constancia que los padres biológicos del menor por nacer serán el señor Vegeta Ouji y la señorita Lazuli Pikes, quedando bajo la custodia permanente del señor Ouji. "

Al terminar de leer los papeles rodaron de sus manos, no se dio cuenta que lloraba casi a gritos hasta que Milk entró corriendo a la habitación y agachándose junto a ella preguntó agustiada:—¿Bulma, qué pasó, por qué lloras de esa manera?— La joven no respondió, solo sollozo e indicó los documentos esparcidos por la alfombra. La pelinegra los recogió y leyó a prisa, minutos después abrió los ojos ampliamente y habló airada—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así...?—Se calló de golpe al notar que la peliazul se tambaleaba al levantarse y en seguida caía como un peso muerto al piso.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Volvió en sí, con un fuete dolor en las sienes, divisó a su amiga sentada en el borde del sofá en donde ella se encontraba recostada. Al ver que abría los ojos la pelinegra soltó el aire que contenía.

—En cuanto vea a Vegeta...

—Milk—Cortó Bulma—, no puedo seguir aquí, por favor... Regresemos a Sídney.—Su amiga lo pensó un momento pero al notar su estado, asintió. Ya le avisaría después a Goku. La ayudó a incorporarse y le indicó al servicio preparar sus maletas y el auto para ir al aeropuerto. No se detuvo a dar explicaciones y condujo a Bulma a la planta alta para que se arreglara un poco.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegeta estaba sentado en su despacho revisando unos documentos al finalizar su última reunión, sonrió al pensar que no faltaba mucho para ir a casa y disfrutar junto a su esposa. Después frunció las cejas al ver entrar a su primo como una exhalación en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó molestó por la interrupción.

—Vegeta—Jadeo Goku—, Milk me ha llamado, yo... no sé cómo decirte esto.—Vegeta se levantó de un saltó.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi esposa o al niño?—Dijo angustiado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Están bien—Explicó dando vueltas, el mayor de los dos respiró aliviado. Goku continuó—Bulma se fue, ha regresado a Australia...— Vegeta sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y volvió a sentarse al sentir las piernas ceder ante su peso.

—¿Por qué?—Fue todo cuanto pudo decir. Su primo le dio la espalda incómodo con la situación; que desde un principio supo, saldría mal, pero no se lo recordó en esos momentos solamente susurró:

—Se enteró de la verdad...

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Bulma miraba por la ventanilla intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos confusos. Llevó las manos a su vientre redondeado, ya de 16 semanas y deseó ahogarse en su dolor, su hijo, el pequeño al que amaba y protegía, no era en realidad su hijo. Le pertenecía a Vegeta y a la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? se preguntó herida.

Esperaba que no la buscara, entendiera y aceptara que no iba a quitarle al bebé, además; ella no tenía derecho legal sobre el pequeño ser que llevaba en su seno, tal como se lo hizo saber en la nota que le dejó. Observó a su amiga dormir a su lado, se sentía mal por no contarle que debido al estrés del momento, había recuperado la memoria, pero se dijo que ya se lo diría cuando tuviera sus pensamientos un poco más en orden. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento intentando domir, para olvidar, para no pensar en él, en su bebé, al que pronto perdería... y en el daño causado en su matrimonio.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Pronto llegará a su fin. Gracias por leer.**


	12. Confesion

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

 **"Confesión".**

* * *

Cuando Vegeta llegó a la casa con Goku pasándole los talones, quiso ahorcar a cada uno de sus empleados, ¿cómo era posible que hubieran llevado a su esposa al aeropuerto sin avisarle antes a él?

Estaba seguro que la culpable de todo era Sangya, ya se encargaría de ella más tarde. Fulminando a todos con la mirada subió las escaleras de dos en dos, al entrar en la habitación la encontró intacta, no se había llevado nada excepto las pertenencias de ella. Siguió revisando la casa y soltó una imprecación al ver que las cosas que le compró al bebé estaban en la habitación infantil, regresando sobre sus pasos se sentó en la cama y expulsó el aire de los pulmunes. Estudió la habitación queriendo convencerse de que estaba en un error, su esposa no lo había abandonado, su mirada se detuvo en un pedazo de papel en la mesita de noche. Se lavantó. Dudó antes de leerlo pero, finalmente lo hizo.

"Vegeta, lamento huir de esta manera pero no tengo de otra. Sé que este bebé no me pertenece, mas necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que no formaré parte de su vida... no te preocupes; me cuidaré mucho para que nazca saludable. Cuando sea el momento de su llegada, me pondré en contacto contigo. Por favor, no me busques ahora, me sería muy duro y doloroso verte y saber que no me amas, que nunca he pertenecido ni perteneceré a la familia que tú creaste."

Vegeta gruñó en alto y estrujó la nota entre sus manos.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Bulma, no creo que sea correcto irte sola a la cabaña, en tu estado sería muy peligroso, además, pienso que al menos deberías comunicarle a Vegeta que tus recuerdos han vuelto.—La peliazul terminó de empacar y miró a su amiga.

—Milk, necesito tiempo para pensar, no puedo hablar con él ahora. Por favor, entiéndelo, y no te preocupes por el bebé, cuando esté por nacer te llamaré.—Milk suspiró sonoramente y asintiendo abrazó a la voluntariosa de su amiga.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Goku miró a su primo sentado en un sillón de su despacho, en los últimos meses había pasado pegado al teléfono a la espera de la llamada del detective privado que contrató para que buscara a su esposa. Se enojó una vez más con su novia, aunque la comprendía por ser fiel a Bulma, le molestaba que no se apiadara del sufrimiento de su primo. Milk parecía una tumba, ni siquiera por error había soltado el paradero de su amiga. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Vegeta practicamente lo arrancó de la base.

—Vegeta Ouji—Dijo solo para calmarse, no por ser cortés. Su ojos se dilataron y su garganta se secó—. No, yo me encargaré, gracias señor Leonidas.—Goku lo miró espectante y él asintió emocionado—. La ha encontrado.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Bulma terminó de colocar las cortinas que había encargado para el cuarto del bebé, si bien sabía que no viviría allí, quiso que tuviera un lugar en su casa cuando naciera, sentir que por lo menos eso podría entregarle, ya que un hogar verdadero le era imposible. Miró su trabajo terminado y se dijo que no debía sentirse culpable por gastar tanto, Vegeta le había enviado ese dinero por medio de Milk, para el bebé y lo que pudiera necesitar. Su sonrisa se heló, seguramente después de pasar por la incertidumbre de no saber su paradero; Vegeta ni siquiera le dejaría visitar al niño cuando se lo entregara, ya que ella no tenía derechos sobre él. Contuvo un sollozo, no iba a llorar, ya no. Rezaba porque se lo dejara al menos el tiempo de lactancia y después, le permitiera verlo los fines de semana.

El timbre sonó y secando sus lágrimas, se apresuró a abrir, casi se cayó al ver la imponente figura parado en lumbral de la puerta.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Me dajarás pasar?—preguntó Vegeta interrumpiéndola. Bulma pestañó y dio un paso atrás—. ¿Cómo has estado?—Dijo observando su vientre abultado de ya ocho meses y medio, recordando la tortura vivida durante los meses anteriores—. No queda mucho para que nazca.

—Vegeta, te pedí que no...

—Shhh, lo sé—La cortó—No he venido a discutir, solo escucha.—Ella asintió con la cabeza pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer. Escuchar. Él recorrió el acogedor salón y se sentó en un sofá, le indicó sentarse junto a él pero Bulma se sentó en un sillón rechazándolo.

—Te mereces saber todo, el motivo por el cual quise un hijo de Lazuli.—Se frotó las sienes con cansancio y continuó—Ella era una joven que conocí cuando terminé la universidad, era hermosa y tan vulnerable que quise protegerla. No tenía dinero, por lo que vendía sus óvulos para poder comer, cuando me enteré, pagué a la clinica para evitar que los usarán. No quería hijos regados de la mujer que me gustaba. Nunca estuve enamorado de ella, pero Lazuli de mí sí, además, era hermosa y ansiaba acostarme con ella, mas ella no cedía por ser vírgen, tenía miedo. Por ese motivo yo me acostaba con Seripa, era joven y solo pensaba en el sexo.—Miró a la peliazul que tenía la cabeza agachada escuchando con atención—Un día quedé con ella en la casita del guarda, donde siempre nos veíamos, Seripa apareció antes que ella luciendo solo unos zapatos de tacón, estaba tan sexy y yo muy excitado que la tomé varias veces esa noche, no oí que Lazuli había entrado hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una lámpara al caer. Salí tras ella cuando me vestí pero ya se había ido.—Vegeta atormentado por los recuerdos se lavantó y fue hasta la ventana, Bulma alzó la cabeza y contuvo el deseo de consolarlo—. No la vi en una semana, después me enteré por Gure que se había suicidado, no sabes la culpa que sentí... el día del entierro me enteré que Raditz, el hermano mayor de Seripa la... —No podía terminar la frase—La... violó, estaba obsesionado con ella, el día que se fue de la cabaña la siguió y abusó de ella. Según Seripa, ella no sabía de sus planes, él le había asegurado que solo la consolaría por el dolor que le causó mi engaño.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Me sorprende que Goku no sea igual que sus hermanos.—Dijo estremeciéndose.

—Igual yo, creo que se debe a que no creció junto a ellos, por otra parte la madre de Kakarotto era muy diferente a la de Raditz y Seripa.—La joven se sorprendió, no sabía que Goku tuviera otra madre. Pero ahora comprendía que los dos estuvieran tan unidos y se hayan alejado de sus familias.

—¿Y por qué decidiste tener un bebé de tu ex-novia?—Trago saliva con dificultad. No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Porque quise darle parte de lo que nunca tuvo. Siempre soñó con ser madre, esposa, tener un hogar. Yo no pude darle eso, y después de su muerte, deseé poder entregarle al menos algo de lo que jamás tendría. Pero ahora comprendo que tomé malas decisiones.

—¿Y qué pasó con Raditz?—Preguntó para organizar sus pensamientos, se sentía agobiada.

—No se pudo demostrar su culpabilidad, pero le di una paliza que jamás olvidará y lo desterré del legado familiar.—Vegeta escrutó su rostro y se acercó a ella para tomarle las manos—. Bulma, sé que mis acciones te han hecho mucho daño, pero por favor, entiende que solo hice lo que me pareció correcto. Jamás te apartaré del bebé, es tuyo, más de lo que podría alguna vez ser mío.—Besó sus labios con delicadeza—Quiero formar parte de sus vidas, no quiero un divorcio ¿lo pensarás? ¿Pensarás si vuelves a mí y salvamos nuestro matrimonio?

—Esta bien, lo pensaré—Susurró. Vegeta se dio por satisfecho, la besó otra vez y fue hasta la puerta.

—Tengo que volver a Dublín pero, llámame si necitas algo, y por favor, avísame cuando nazca nuestro hijo.—La peliazul afirmó con la cabeza. Él la miró con los ojos cargados de ternura y murmuró—:Te amo...—Bulma abrió la boca cuando la puerta se cerró, ¿la amaba? El corazón le latió de prisa en el pecho, ¿sería posible?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una mecedora en el portigo de la cabaña mientras tejía una manta para su bebé. Sonrió. En cualquier momento nacería y podría tenerlo en sus brazos, ya no habría problema, confía en Vegeta y sabía que, aunque no fuera suyo, no se lo quitaría. Cerró los ojos y le dio-una vez más-vueltas a la idea de perdonarlo y volver junto a él. Echaba de menos todo de su esposo, sus besos, sus abrazos, las conversaciones y... hacer el amor...

—¿Bulma...?—Inrrumpió en sus pensamientos una voz de mujer en un murmullo. La peliazul abrió los ojos y se topó con la joven del centro comercial, frunció el ceño inquieta, entonces recordó. Era Cristinne Brendon, la enfermera de Yamcha.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	13. Felicidad

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

 **"Felicidad."**

* * *

—Pasa.—Invitó Bulma a la joven, le indicó un sillón para tomara asiento y cuando se sento ella hizo lo mismo—. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?—La pelicastaña se removió inquita y murmuró:

—Sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a disgustar, pero quiero que estaba desesperada y jamás quise hacerte daño.—Bajó la cabeza y tomando una bocanada de aire continuó—. Tenía miedo y no pensaba decir nada, ya que pensé que mi silencio no constituía un gran problema, mas cuando me enteré que te separaste del señor Ouji, supuse que se debió al bebé.

—¿Acaso sabes...?—Se asombró Bulma, al verla asentir se enfureció—. ¿Te lo ha dicho Vegeta?

—¡NO!—Gritó Cristinne—Yo... lo sé porque... fue mi culpa—Dijo en voz baja. La peliazul la miró con extrañeza.

—Explícate—Instruyó.

—Veo que me recuerdas, eso quiere decir que has recuperado la memoria. Pues, seguramente también recordarás que fui la enfermera de Yamcha, él me habló de su deseo de ser padre, formar una familia, y yo, poco a poco fui enamorándome de su carisma, de su sensibilidad. Pero sabía que no me amaba, y que jamás podría darle lo que deseaba.—Se levantó de golpe dándole la espalda a Bulma, que la miraba con gesto adusto.—Me pareció un regalo del cielo cuando de repente, el señor Ouji solicitó un vientre de alquiler. Yo... no puedo tener hijos propios, mis óvulos son inapropiados, así que decidí aplicar al puesto solicitado, pero me di cuenta que ese bebé jamás sería mío por lo que cambié las muestras.—La peliazul la observó sin entender, así que se explicó—. Hice que te inseminaran a ti con el esperma del señor Ouji y, a mí con el de Yamcha, además... además de los óvulos de la Señorita Lazuli Abrils.

—¿Cómo?—Exclamó poniéndose en pie.

—Que ese bebé es tuyo, tuyo y del señor Ouji. Yo estoy embarazada de Yamcha, pero este bebé no es mío, es de la señorita Lazuli Abrils.—Se pusó frente a Bulma con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Sé que hice algo horrible, pero quería un bebé, sobre todo uno del hombre al que amo.—La peliazul iba a replicar pero la comprendió, ella también deseaba tener un hijo del hombre que amaba. Y ahora sabía sí era su hijo, de ella y de su esposo. Debía buscarlo y contarle lo que se acababa de enterar.

—No te preocupes Cristine... entiendo porqué lo hiciste.

—¿No estás enojada?—Preguntó dudosa.

—Es la mejor noticia que me has dado.—Cristine frunció el ceño y Bulma rió—Ahora debo irme, tengo que hablar con mi esposo, ¿me entiendes?

—Claro. Gracias Bulma por tu comprensión—Fue hasta la puerta pero lapeliazul la detuvo.

—¿Cuándo nace?

—Tal vez dentro de una semana.—Respondió alegre la joven.

—¿Me avisarás?

—Sí.—Sonrió agradecida. Bulma buscó el teléfono para llamar a Vegeta cuando sontió una punzada en el vientre haciéndola gemir en alto. Cristine la escuchó y preguntó preocupada—: ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele.—Respondió, miró al piso y dijo—: He roto fuente.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegeta subió a su deportivo y condujo de prisa. Durante dos semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en su esposa e hijo, quería darle espacio para que pensara pero era insoportable estar lejos y no tener noticias suyas. Iría a su casa, le preguntaría por el bebé y después de darle un apasionado beso, la dejaría en paz hasta recibir su respuesta y confía en que hubiera decidido volver junto a él.

El celular sonó en ese momento y arqueo las cejas al ver el nombre de la amiga de su esposa.

—¿Milk?—Dijo al conectar el manos libres, frenó de golpe tras escuchar la rápida explicación y exclamó—: ¿Dónde está?

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—No—Gritaba Bulma apretando los dientes—Llamen a mi esposo—repetía olvidando que sabía, que estaba fuera del país.

—Señora...—Dijo el doctor con cansancio—... usted misma nos dijo que su esposo estaba en Irlanda, es imposible que llegue a tiempo. Así que es mejor que colabore o dañará al feto—La peliazul sollozo e hizo lo que le pedían.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?—Se escuchaba una voz inconfundible al otro lado de la habitación.

—Es mi esposo.—Bulma alegre—. Por favor, háganlo pasar.—El doctor suspiró e indicó a la enfermera hacer lo que deseaba la señora Ouji

* * *

() **()()**

* * *

Vegeta bajó del auto y entró en la clínica como una exhalación. Cuando Milk le informó que Bulma estaba por dar a luz lo único en su mente fue que tenía que estar junto a ella y precenciar la llegada de su hijo.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?—Preguntó casi rugiendo. Milk y Goku se acercaron corriendo y él se giró hacia ellos—¿Y Bulma?—No pudieron responder porque una enfermera los interrumpió.

—¿Señor Ouji?

—Sí, soy yo.—Dijo al llegar hasta ella.

—Venga conmigo por favor.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—Señora, si no aparece en un minuto, tendrá que empezar a pujar...

—¿Bulma...?—Llamó Vegeta, ella sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se la sujetara. Él se la tomó, la besó en los labios y de dispuso a apoyarla para que naciera su hijo.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Milk daba vueltas angustiada por la sala de espera. Goku se paró a su lado y murmuró:

—Tranquila, estás cosas tardan pero no por ello saldrá mal. Ya verás, pronto aparecerá una enfermera para informarnos de que ya nació.—La pelinegra sonrió.

—Tienes razón.—Murmuró y se abrazó a su novio.

—¿Señorita Ryan?

—¿Sí?

—Ya nació el bebé de su amiga.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Vegeta observaba atentamente cómo aseaban a su hijo, la enfemera lo puso junto a su esposa y los dejó a solas un momento, se acercó con paso inseguro a ellos y besando la frente de ambos murmuró—: Bulma, tal vez no sea el momento pero... no puedo quedarme fuera, deseo estar junto a ustedes, sé que te duele no ser su madre biológica, mas lo eres en todos los demás sentidos...

—Tengo que contarte algo—Interrumpió Bulma. Vegeta amplió los ojos al escuchar lo que su esposa le contó.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás enojado?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? No solo mi hijo es también hijo de la mujer que amo, sino que además, gracias a la intervención de Cristine, se cumplió el deseo de Lazuli, pronto habrá un bebé suyo en este mundo.

—Tienes razón—Murmuró somnolienta—Pero... repite lo que dijiste.

—Que se cumplió el deseo de Lazuli, pronto habrá un bebé suyo en este mundo.

—Eso no, la parte en que dices que me amas.—El pelinegro sonriendo con picardía, se inclinó para besarla.

—Te amo—Dijo al reincorporarse.

—Te amo.—Repitió ella, alzándose para que la volviera a besar.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Solamente queda un capítulo, más el epílogo.**


	14. Al fin juntos

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

 **"Juntos al fin."**

* * *

—Bienvenidos.—Dijo Vegeta soriente mientras sujetaba la puerta para que entrara su esposa e hijo.

Bulma observó con detenimiento la casa de Irlanda. ¡Cuanto había extrañado su hogar!—Vamos arriba, quiero mostrarles algo.—Ella rió, desde que su hijo nació, su esposo lo incluía en todas las conversaciones, a pesar de ser tan pequeño y no tener la menor idea de lo que pasa a su alrrededor.

Subieron, y al llegar a una puerta cerca de la habitación principal, Vegeta dijo—:Cierra los ojos cariño.—La peliazul los cerró espectante. Él la ayudó a entrar y le quitó al bebé de los brazos indicándole que todavía no los abriera.

—Ya puedes abrirlos—Murmuró en su oido, su aliento enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Hizo lo que le pedía y soltó un grito de placer al presenciar la habitación infantil, digna de un príncipe. Decorada en tones pasteles, con muebles hechos a mano y tantos juguetes que parecía haber asaltado una juguetería.

Siguió recorriendo la estancia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver en el centro una bella cuna con dosel, en donde ya estaba su pequeño, durmiendo como un ángel sobre un colchón con apariencia de nube cubierto de una manta azul finamente tejida. Alzó la vista y vio los móviles de osos y conejos emitiendo una canción de cuna. En la pared, colgaba un letrero que decía: Trunks. Casi soltó una carcajada al recordar cuando le dijo a su amiga el nombre del bebé, la cual puso una cara bastante cómica, Goku por su parte se encogió de hombros y Vegeta solamente dijo que cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, lo haría feliz a él.

Ella respondió que él la hacía feliz. Momento en el que sus amigos salieron de la habitación no queriendo precenciar una escena de amor conyugal.

—Es hermoso—Dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello.—Gracias mi amor.—Murmuró inclinándose para besarlo.

Vegeta gruñó sobre sus labios sabiendo que no podían llegar a más.

—Lo siento cariño, tenemos que parar.—Bulma asintió con pesar sabiendo que tenía razón.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

La musica sonaba suavemente en el salón de la casa.

Bulma guió los últimos preparativos para presentar a Trunks ante amigos y socios de Vegeta.

Dibujó una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, habían pasado dos meses desde su vuelta a Dublín y han sido los mejores días de su vida. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, que ya nada podría entorpecer su matrimonio, ¡ahora eran una verdadera familia!

—¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó Milk a su espalda.

—En lo feliz que soy.—Respondió suavemente.

—Oh, yo también soy feliz, por ti y... por mí.—Dijo extendiendo la mano para que mirara el anillo de diamantes en el dedo. —Bulma soltó una exclamación de placer.

—¿Te vas a casar?—La pelinegra asintió y ambas se abrazaron compartiendo juntas su dicha.

—¿A qué se debe la celebración?—Se escuchó la voz de Vegeta tras ellas.

—A que en muy poco tiempo, Milk será nuestra prima.—Explicó Bulma. Vegeta arqueó las cejas mirando a su primo, al ver el sonrojo de éste, sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, Kakarotto, no me lo habías contado. Bienvenido al club y felicidades.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

Trunks, pasaba de brazo en brazo, gustoso de ser el centro de atención de los presentes y el receptor de todos los logios.

—Es hermoso.—Era la frase de fascinación entre los asistentes.

Vegeta observó con orgullo cómo su esposa tomaba en brazos a su pequeño. Nunca imaginó sentir tanta alegría, su familia le daba felicidad, paz y esperanza.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a su esposa y la guió a la planta alta. Después de acostar a su hijo, fueron hasta su habitación.

—Es hora de que le dediques tiempo a tu esposo.—Murmuró cerca de sus labios para besarla.

—Lo siento señor Ouji, no me percaté de que lo tenía abandonado.—Fingió inocencia mientras se desvestía con picardía y Vegeta besaba cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

—¿No reconciderarías hacerte unas pruebas de fertilidad?—Preguntó Bulma con tacto después de unas horas de pasión. Vegeta resopló a su lado, ya habían hablado de eso y no veía el motivo por el cual debería pasar por algo tan vergonzoso.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí y que solo quieres ayudar.—Habló tranquilamente, no quería parecer enojado—. Pero no me someteré a esa tortura, ya tenemos un hijo.—La estudió un momento y al ver que le temblaban los labios y estaba a punto de llorar, se maldijo por ser tan cruel con ella—. Lo siento cariño, no quería hacerte daño.—La abrazó contra su pecho—. Está bien, me haré las pruebas.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó sollozando. Él asintió—. Gracias Vegeta, si no hay nada que hacer, no volveré a molestarte.

—Nunca podrías molestarme.—La besó poniéndose sobre ella—. Si no hay resultados positivos, siempre podemos recurrir a la inseminación para darle un hermanito a Trunks.—La peliazul sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza—. Pero en este momento lo único que deseo es hacerle el amor a mi esposa.—Susurró. Con su miembro a punto de explotar, se posicionó en la ardiente entrada que tanto anhelaba. Arrodillado ante ella, le puso las piernas sobre sus hombros antes de hundir su erección ansiosa en el húmedo canal. El calor que abrasó su miembro le nubló la mente, así que de una sola envestida la penetró completamente hasta el fondo. Lentamente comenzó a moverse, saliendo casi completamente para volver a enterrarse bruscamente. Los gemidos femeninos resonaban en las paredes, así que aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes estimulado por el goce de ella. Con rudeza bajó los pies de sus hombros y se rodeó la cadera con las piernas femeninas obnubilado por la pasión.

Ella pasó sus manos por la espalda, clavandole las uñas en la piel. La combustión entre ambos era demasiado intensa. Aceleró aun más sus estoques, con frenesí, y una de sus manos se coló entre ellos para acariciarle el clítoris. Con un veloz empuje, llegó su culminación, esparciendo su semilla dentro de su esposa.

Suspirando agotado se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo femenino. Beso los labios hinchados de ella tiernamente, devorándolos después. Volvía a estar excitado, con jamás tenía suficiente de ella suficiente.

Bulma, en un ataque de osadía, se posicionó en cima de él, introduciéndose el miembro de su esposo por sí misma.

Se unieron en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro, lo enfrentarían juntos. Con el amor como protagonista.

* * *

 **()()()**

* * *

 **Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, esta historia era una novela que tenía pensado publicar en Wattpad, la cual solamente tenía escrita la mitad, decí adaptarla a Vegeta y Bulma y terminarla pero, en la original (también de mi autoria ) pasan cosas diferentes y los capítulos son más largos. Ahora que finalicé este fic, no sé si haré otro, ya que, hacerlo desde cero me tomará más tiempo.**

 **Tal vez en un par de semanas publica la novela en Wattpad.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido no sin antes comunicarles que falta epílogo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

—Trunks, es hora de tu baño.—Gritó Bulma, escuchó pasados presurosos tras ella y una risa traviesa—. Si no te bañas, papá no te leerá un cuento.—Su amenaza fue suficiente para que su pequeño de tres años saliera de su escondite dando saltitos.

—Papi, papi.—Repetía emocionado.

—Está atendiendo una llamada importante, cuando finalice subirá a leerte.—Trunks asintió y se dejó llevar al baño.

Bulma amaba ese instante en el cual los tres compartían momentos inolvidables, Vegeta la ayudaba en todo, era un padre cariñoso y responsable. Siempre le leían un cuento juntos y después se dedicaban a ellos, a su vida de pareja. Cuando estaba terminando de penerle la pijama a su hijo, sintió unas manos firmes que se deslizaban traviesas por su cintura. Unos labios besaron su cuello y succionaron con fervor.

—Vegeta... —Dijo casi sin aire—... el niño.—El pelinegro la soltó a regañadientes y se acostó en la cama con su hijo entre sus brazos, quién abrazó y besó a su padre disfrutando de su completa atención.

Bulma presenció la escena emocionada, le fascinaba la entrega de Vegeta hacia su pequeño. Inconscientemente rodeó su vientre con las manos, sabía lo extasiado que estaría su esposo con la noticia.

Se había sometido a varias pruebas de fertilidad las cuáles arrojaron bajo conteo de esperma, pero no le era imposible fecundar. Hace un año que desistieron la idea de intentarlo y decidieron que en unos meses más la inseminarían, pero la peliazul sabía que ya no sería necesario recurrir a ello.

—Ya se durmió.—Dijo Vegeta sacándola de su ensoñación. La tomó en brazos y murmuró—: Ahora le toca a mi amada esposa.—La besó mientras la llevaba a su habitación y la acostaba en la cama poniéndose sobre ella.

—Espera.—Dijo Bulma—. ¿Ves algo diferente en mí?—Vegeta negó con la cabeza y besó un pezón por encima del camisón. La peliazul lo volvió a detener y le colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre apenas abultado. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tú...?

—No.—Dijo ella sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Es un milagro.—El jóven entendió de inmediato y la besó con pasión seguidamente besando su estómago.

—Gracias.—Dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacer inmensamente feliz.

—Tú me haces feliz.—Replicó ella.

—Te amo.—Dijo Vegeta.

—Te amo.—Repitió Bulma.

Cuando se disponían a entregarse a la pasión la puerta se abrió y una dulce voz susurró—: ¿Papi...?—Vegeta giró hacia la puerta y al ver la pequeña figura en el umbral de ésta, cambió de esposo amante a padre compresivo y dijo:

—Ven aquí pequeñajo.—Trunks corrió y se situó en medio de ambos. Bulma amó a su esposo mucho más por eso.

—Te amo papi, te amo mami.—Ellos sonrieron besando las mejillas de su hijo.

Los tres se abrazaron disfrutando de su vida juntos.

Siete meses después nació la cuarta integrante de la familia, la hermosa Bra Ouji.

Y sus vida se volvió más caótica pero doblemente dichosa.

 **Fin.**


	16. Aviso

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

Cuando finalicé el fic, informé que era una adaptación de una historia—completamente de mi autoría—previamente escrita, la cual se llama:Inseminada de un Empresario. Y la que le corrgí algunas ideas y cambié el final. Hace unas semanas la publiqué en Wattpad. Este es el prefacio: Para el multimillonario Salvatore Scott, la vida no podría ser más sencilla. Presidente de la cadena hotelera más grande de Irlanda, empresario de éxito y dueño de su destino. O al menos así es cómo se define a sí mismo, pero, la naturalera piensa diferente; y se lo demuestra en su propia piel. El camino de Alina Brimstone, la jóven y extrovertida estudiante de arte de la universidad de Sydney, cambia radicalmente cuando se topa en la puerta de su casa con unos escrutadores e intensos ojos azul cielo que ponen su mundo de revés. Sobre todo cuando suelta tal bomba nada más pisar su apartamento... ¡él era el padre de su bebé! Salvatore jamás imaginó que un par de ojos azul zafiro pudieran perturbarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate con solo el batir de sus pestañas, sin embargo, desde el segundo en que se fijó en ellos, supo que, a veces lo que deseamos, no es lo que necesitamos. Y este es el enlace (por si gustan pasarse por ahí)

my. /UiNb/YRdOYkgjcB

Si no pueden ver el link, busquen en Wattapad: Inseminada de un Empresario (la portartada es de una mujer embarazada con vestido rosado) o mi usuario: JRAG_Official

Próximamente vendré con una nueva adaptación—de otro autor—gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.


End file.
